


The Arrangement

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: You and Loki have been arranged to marry through a treaty. Neither of you were happy at first, but both of you were determined to make it work. Due to Loki trying to not force himself upon you, things become complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

“Why must I?” You look at your parents in dismay. “I don’t even know him!”

“Because we need to secure this treaty.” Your father glares at you. “If we want Asgard’s protection, we must form this alliance, which means you will marry Odin’s younger son!”

You frown. “Why his  _younger_  son? Is the older one married?”

“No,” you hear the frustration in his voice. “But he is courting a lady already, so truly the younger is the only one available.”

“I do not agree with this.” You cross your arms. “But you’re not giving me a choice, are you?”

“No, you will go to Asgard tomorrow and meet your fiancé.” You close your eyes.

“Fine.” You walk to your room slowly. It’s not like you ever had a choice who your husband was going to be, but someone you’ve never met before? You thought your parents knew you better than that. You had hoped they would choose someone you  _knew_  already! You look at your bags when you enter your room, already packed by your servants. “I’ve never even left Alfeim before.” You whisper to yourself. “Will I ever return?” You sit on the bed looking down at your hands. You’ve heard rumors of Odin’s younger son, Loki. Some say he was mean-spirited, others say he is quiet and reserved. But all of them say about his magic powers and tricks he likes to pull. You fall back on your bed. “I’m going to have to walk on eggshells, won’t I?” You feel tears in your eyes. Why did you have to be the eldest daughter in your family? Why did Loki choose you? Have you two met before and you don’t remember? You finally fall asleep with these burning questions in your mind.

Loki frowns when his mother tells him. “But,  _Thor_  can marry whoever he wants?” His mother sighs.

“No, Loki, Sif and Thor have been betrothed since Sif’s birth. He never really had a choice in the matter either.”

“But he gets to  _know_  his fiancé before their wedding, I’m marrying a stranger!” Loki shakes his head. “What’s her name?” His voice is soft. His fears of doubts and disappointing a woman he hasn’t even met yet start swirling in his mind.

“(Y/n), and she is the same age as you, so it won’t be so awkward, right?” Frigga tries to reassure him. “Loki, I’m sure she will like you.”

“Or resent me for marrying her, for ripping her from her home to live in an alien world with a stranger who’s supposed to put children into her.” Loki says bluntly. “For forcing her to be in my bed out of duty.” He shakes his head. “I will not consummate the marriage until she is comfortable.”

“Loki, that’s not how this works.” Frigga grabs his arm. “What if she never lets you touch her?”

“Then we will never have children, but we will act like we are happy.” Loki glares at his mother. “Not everything is about passing on this name.”

“Loki, don’t do anything rash.” Loki pulls his arm away from her.

“I’m not, I am going to make sure my  _wife_  is happy and comfortable and safe here. That’s all I can do to make up for this arrangement.” He stalks out of the room to try and clear his head. Loki doesn’t even know what you look like. “(Y/n)…” He whispers to himself as he stops on a balcony. Such a beautiful name, but no one can describe her to him, not even his mother. Her father made the arrangement. “She probably was told about this last minute as well.” He sighs and looks out at the stars. Alfeim is so far away. Loki has fought on their planet many times, defending the light elves.

“Loki, have you calmed down?” He hears his mother.

“You should have told me sooner.” Loki turns to face her. “Maybe then I could have visited her and she could at least know what I look like. Maybe then she would know me even a little bit.” He looks away from his mother. “Instead, I will see the disappointment on her face in front of the entire kingdom when she realizes it’s me she’s engaged to and not Thor.”

“Now, stop it.” His mother grabs his hands and cups his cheek. “Loki, you are just as handsome as your brother. Will you stop comparing yourself to him?”

“Mother, how can I please a woman who probably hates me?” He shakes his head. “That is the thing no one understands in this entire thing. We haven’t even met and you want us to marry within the month?”

“Yes, and she arrives tomorrow. You’ll get to know her then.” Frigga smiles and pulls her son into a hug. “Loki, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but you must try to win her heart, at least to pass on a lineage.”

“All I can do is try,” Loki push his mother away slightly. “But I refuse to take her by force.” He walks away to his room to rest, but he couldn’t sleep one wink the entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

You are dressed up. Make up covered your face as the corset constricts your waist. Your heart pounds against your chest as your parents and you wait out in a field to be beamed into Asgard. You haven’t spoken a word to your parents since the previous night and you couldn’t care. You were bartered for protection, and that’s something you can’t forgive them for. Suddenly light bursts and the three of you were flying up. You stumble as your foot lands on a hard metal floor, but you quickly regain your composure. Nothing would be worse than making a fool of yourself in front of your new family. Your father steps forward and embraces a tall man with white hair and an eyepatch. “Odin, thank you for welcoming us.” You see a woman on his right and assume it’s Frigga, his wife. There are two young men on either side of them. The one next to Odin has a red cape and long blonde hair. The one next to Frigga has shorter black hair and a green cape. These must be the princes. You look between them, trying to determine which will be your husband.

“We are more than happy to accept this alliance.” You notice the prince with black hair winces. So, that must be Loki. Have you already disappointed him with just your appearance? He doesn’t look thrilled to be here. “Come, let the betroths meet.” Odin’s wife nudges Loki forward toward you. “May I present my son, Loki.”

Your own mother pushes you forward, but a little too forceful. Your face becomes bright red as you stumble into Loki and he catches you. “I-I’m sorry.” You don’t meet his eyes and take a step back. “I’m (Y/n).”

Loki chuckles. “Lady (Y/n), I understand the nerves.” He takes your hand. “I’m just as nervous as you.” You look into his dark green eyes as Loki kisses your hand. An awkward silence settles. Neither of you know what to say or do.

“Let’s discuss the plans for their union.” Odin commands. You nod your head and Loki offers his arm. You take it hesitantly and follow the others. Neither of you say anything and Loki worries you thought Thor was him. That’s why you were hesitant. You truly were beautiful. Your hair pulled back in an elegant braid. The dress you wear is conservative, but hugs your shape, thanks to the corset. He hopes you are just as impressed, but he doubts it.

You suppress the urge to bite your lip, your nervous tendency. Loki is slightly taller than his brother. He may not be as built as his brother, but that is fine with you. Thor is very intimidating with all his strength. Loki is more intimidating by his nature. His armor fits him wonderfully and you can tell he is not as cocky as his brother. “When will we be married? No one has told me a date.” You whisper low so only he could hear.

“No one has told me a date either.” Loki’s voice is full of worry, which sets a panic in your heart. Are they really supposed to wed? Or are you going to be betrayed by Asgard? Loki notices your changed demeanor. “But, I’m sure that’s what we’ll be discussing.”

“You’re right.” You offer him a small smile. Loki looks away quickly which hurts you. Maybe he has someone else? Maybe he was hoping to marry another before you came along? You swallow your guilt and follow the others to the throne room. Thor ran off already, seeing his friends.

“Loki, why don’t you show Lady (Y/n) around her new home?” Frigga smiles at her son. Her words hit you like a brick. New home… It finally hits you that you’re staying here, among strangers, for the rest of your life.

“Of course, mother.” Loki observes how tense you’ve become, but you hide it well. “Let me show you the garden, Lady (Y/n).” You nod, but don’t say anything. Your mind is racing and suddenly it’s harder to breathe than before. Once you two are out of the throne room, Loki quickens his pace. “Hurry, Lady (Y/n), there are things I must tell you in private.” You frown as he pulls you outside to the gardens. “I know where privacy is found.” Your heart quickens. Is he going to force himself on you? Before even your wedding? He pulls you to a sitting area and looks down at you sadly. “I want to make this clear as soon as possible.” Loki lets go of your hand and you feel the tears in your eyes from the overwhelming feeling of anxiety.

“I am not what you want.” You close your eyes, voicing your fear and concern. Loki frowns.

“What? No!” He lifts your chin. “I will not force myself upon you. Not our wedding night, nor any night after.”

“So, you do not find me attractive?” You are trying to understand why your husband wouldn’t want you.

“I do.” He sighs before kissing your cheek. “But, I do not feel it’s right to force you when you are not comfortable.” You nod.

“Thank you, my prince.” You start to relax. “So, I would like to get to know my husband a little better.” You sit on a bench and Loki joins you. “Tell me about yourself.”

Loki frowns. “I don’t know what to tell you.” You look down, trying not to offend your fiancé.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” You fold your hands in your lap. “I just thought maybe it would be easier if we did know each other.” You let the awkward silence settle around the two of you. Suddenly you see a snake slither near your feet. Instead of screaming, like Loki expected, you smiled. “Hello, little one.” You reach your hand down to touch it. The snake slithers up your arm and curls up in your lap. “They won’t hurt you.” You look at Loki.

“You’re not afraid?” He frowns.

“Were you trying to scare me?” You look away. Maybe your marriage will be cruel after all. The snake disappears as Loki waves his hand.

“Yes, it would be funny to pull some tricks on you.” You sigh.

“So those rumors are true.” You lean back and close your eyes. “I should have known you were too perfect before.” You don’t see Loki raise his eyebrows. You thought he was perfect? No one thought he was perfect, and now he’s ruined it trying to scare you. You hear a sigh and open your eyes. Loki is holding flowers he conjured up and offering them to you. You frown, skeptical now. “And will these turn into spiders once I touch them?”

Loki chuckles. “No, darling.” You take them hesitantly. To your surprise, nothing weird happens. “I’m sorry I tried to scare you.” You shake your head.

“It’s alright, Loki.” You wonder what kind of relationship this could turn into. If he can be sweet and cruel at the same time, won’t it crumble from lack of trust?

“Brother! Lady (Y/n)!” Thor finds you two on the bench. Loki flushes and you smile. “Is my brother treating you well? No tricks or pranks?” You look at Loki, smiling.

“No pranks, but he conjured these for me. Isn’t that sweet?” Loki turns bright red, from embarrassment.

“I swear to beat him up if he pranks you.” Thor winks. You frown.

“I will not tell you when he pranks me now.” Thor is taken aback. “I will not say anything that can harm my husband, that much I can assure you.”

“I meant no disrespect.”

“I’m sure you didn’t; but, implying my husband should be punished most severely for having some fun is hardly respectable either.” Loki stares at you surprised. This is the first sign of confidence since arriving here, and it’s to defend him. He has heard his own rumors about you. About the confidence that pours from you when talking to diplomats, the intelligence you hold in a conversation. Loki was starting to fear he had the wrong woman, or that the rumors were false. “Don’t worry about me. That is your brother’s job.” You lay your hand Loki’s thigh. You have a feeling this is something you’re going to have to do a lot. Loki’s hand immediately covers yours and squeezes it. You smile up at Loki, trying to create the illusion that you two are happy. Thor frowns. How could his brother already win her heart? As handsome as Loki was and skilled with his silver tongue, he wasn’t as good at speaking to women. You turn to stare into Thor’s eyes, challenging him to say anything more about your relationship. Loki turns your head back to look at him.

“(Y/n), it’s okay for him to question my motives.” He raises your hand to his lips. “I’m glad my brother is looking out for you too.” You see the lie in his eyes. Loki hates that his brother has shown interest in you, especially since it would be a more appropriate match. But, Loki also knows Thor would take you their wedding night, no protests from you would be heard. It would be a cruel and depressing marriage. You lean against Loki’s shoulder.

“Sometimes I get carried away when defending others.” You whisper. “I’m sorry.” Loki smirks and kisses your temple.

“Don’t apologize for defending me. I appreciate it, even if I don’t deserve it.” He holds you close to his side. “Anything else, brother?” One word….one word from Thor and you would be his bride instead. Loki feared you will be taken away from him. He doesn’t know why, but the thought of his brother having you sets his veins on fire.

“No, I’m glad you two are very happy together.” Thor leaves and you notice Loki relax more.

“Loki, what’s wrong?” You look up at him and cup his cheek.

“I’m afraid he will want to have you, and he won’t be as kind as I.” You sigh and squeeze his hand.

“Hush, no one is changing this wedding.” You smile. “Everything is already agreed upon.”

“I hope you’re right.” Loki sighs. “Look at me, (Y/n).” You frown up at him, concerned about the tone in his voice. “If something happens—” You stop his words with a kiss. Loki’s eyes widen as your lips contact his. It’s a gentle kiss, no passion, no love in it, but a kiss nonetheless.

“Don’t worry about the future. Focus on here and now.” You have a blush spreading on your cheeks. “I-I should go.” Why did you just kiss him? What about his tone made you want to stop his words? You stand and Loki follows suit.

“(Y/n),” he holds your hand tightly. “I only want to say, I cannot let anyone else have you, even if I never have you either.” You smile.

“I promise, even if we never do anything more than this, I will be no one else’s.” Loki smiles and tucks your hand in his arm. You two run into your parents, but his are nowhere to be found.

“Daughter,” your father addresses you. “We will be taking our leave, now that everything is settled.”

“You won’t be staying for the wedding?” You feel something off, even Loki tenses at this news.

“No, it appears there is conflict as home we need to attend to. I’m sorry.” Your father glares at Loki and you frown.

“Do you not approve of the match you set up yourself?” You get ready to defend Loki again.

“Do not question your father, (Y/n). Know your place.” Your mother glares at you and you lower your head in obedience.

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Loki frowns down at you. He feels like he needs to defend you somehow.

“She is only questioning because her future is at stake.” Your head snaps up as Loki frowns at your parents. “She has a right to know what her future is. Are we to be wed?” You look up at Loki fearful. If you had continued the argument, you would have been slapped. You didn’t want them to hit Loki. To your surprise, your father laughs.

“I’m glad you stick up for her, boy.” You try to understand what is going on. Why was everyone acting weird? “You two are to be wed in three days. Your parents have the details.” Your parents turn and leave the two of you without looking back.

“Loki…” You feel tears run down your face and you start crying. “I-I’m sorry.” You pull away from him and try to collect yourself.

“Hush, it’s okay.” Loki pulls you to his chest and pets your hair. “I will figure out what’s going on. They are hiding something from us.” You nod your head and notice your make up has run down your face and left marks on his armor.

“I-I’m so sorry.” You pull away so to not ruin the material further. Loki chuckles and summons a towel and wipes it up.

“Let me show you to your room so you can wash up and rest.” You follow him to a door.

“There is no way I will remember how to get back here.” You whisper. Loki laughs.

“I will escort you to bed every night then. Even when we move in together.” You smile at him.

“Thank you.” He opens the door and sees a small room.

“This isn’t right.” Loki frowns. You hold onto his arm.

“Loki, what do you mean?” He pulls you out of the room and down some halls. “Loki!”

“Follow my lead.” Loki fears what they plan to do with you. Those were servant’s quarters. Were you to be nothing more than a servant? “Mother, father.” You curtsy as best as you could with Loki still gripping your arm.

“Loki, what’s wrong?” His mother stands, but his father tries to read his son. You cling to his arm, seeking protection.

“We want to be married tonight. No big ceremony, no big celebration afterwards. Just a small private ceremony.” You hide your shock well, but why was Loki doing this? You didn’t understand.

“Loki, that cannot happen.” His mother tries to calm him.

“Yes, it can.” He growls. You put your hand on his chest.

“Loki, please, listen to her.” You whisper. “It’s okay.” It wasn’t okay. Loki wasn’t going to let you be demoted to a servant after being promised to him.

“No, I want to have you, now that I know I love you.” Your heart flutters, but you don’t let it last. You see he is lying to protect you, but from what?

“Loki, you do not want to force her remember?” You frown.

“You don’t want me?” You glare at him, hoping he knows you’re going along with this and not actually mad. “Am I not pretty enough?” You see the queen’s surprise. She must have thought he already told you.

“No, darling, you are very beautiful.” Loki’s head is swimming, trying to keep up. “I want you, all of you.” He grabs your wrists and pulls you into a kiss in front of his parents. You turn bright red as his lips part yours and his tongue slips in to taste you. He pulls away and looks down at you. “I mean it.” You feel your face heat up as his parents stare at the two of you. You wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment. “Marry us tonight with a small ceremony.”

“You can wait three days.” Frigga smiles. “But I’m sure we can make an exception for separating you two. Don’t you agree, dear?” She looks up at Odin. He is staring down at you, trying to understand what kind of spell you put on his son. “Odin?”

“Yes, that is fine.” He waves his hand. Loki smiles, proud that he thinks he saved you.

“Thank you, mother, father.” He pulls you from the room before you could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Loki shuts his door you slap him. “What was that for?” He frowns at you.

“You-you just kissed me in front of your parents!” You feel your face heat up again. “Don’t you know how improper that was?” Your head is spinning from everything that has happened. “Why did you do it?” Your voice is a whisper now and you don’t meet his eyes.

“(Y/n), there are things we need to find out. Why were you going to be given a servant’s room, first of all.” You look him in the eyes to make sure he wasn’t lying. “Secondly, why are your parents angry with me and not staying for the union they fought for?”

“How will we find out?” You doubt the king and queen will outright tell you.

“I’m going to confront my parents.” Loki smirks.

“They’re not just going to tell you!” You grab his arm.

“Stay right here.” He kisses your forehead. “Wash and relax. I will find out what is going on.”

“I’m coming with you.” You cross your arms. “It’s my fate too.”

“No, they will only tell me in private.” You frown.

“How will I know you’re telling the truth?” He sighs and pulls you to his chest.

“Here.” You feel his fingers brush over your ear. “Now you will hear everything I hear.” It echoes in your ears, but you nod.

“Thank you.” Your own voice rings in your ears. “Gods, that is what I sound like? How do I not annoy you?” Loki laughs and kisses your cheek.

“Sit on the bed (Y/n); I don’t know what you will hear. It may be quite shocking.” You listen to him and sit on the edge of the bed. “I will return immediately.”

“Please do.” You smile sadly. What is the secret they are hiding from you two? Before Loki could leave a servant enters and told him his parents request his presence. You frown, but watch him go. What do they need to discuss with him so urgently? You lay back on the bed and close your eyes. You try to focus on Loki and his surroundings. All you hear at the moment is his feet against the elegant floor.

“Mother, father, you wanted to see me?” You hear his guarded words.

“What was that disgusting show you just put on before us?” Odin’s voice booms in your head. You wince. “You honestly think I would believe you truly love her so soon?”

“This isn’t about love!” Loki yells. “It never was! I was simply reassuring her that she is desirable to me!” You hear his breathing calm down. “As I should reassure her as her fiancé. But, father, I have my own questions.” There was a pause and you’re holding your breath. “Why aren’t her parents here? Why did they give me a dirty look?”

“Because you offended them and their daughter by admitting to your mother that you would not take her to your bed! What did you think would happen?”

“I was respecting her decision!” Loki yells back at his father. “I told mother that I wouldn’t take her to my bed unless she was willing!” You hear him sigh. “It doesn’t matter now. I haven’t told her because I couldn’t figure out how to word it without offending her. Now, it seems I am to bed her before our wedding.” You hear a little bit of anxiety in his voice. “I just don’t want her to hate me.” Your heart breaks from how sad his words are. There is silence for a long time. “Why were you giving her servant’s quarters? Doesn’t my fiancé deserve a proper room?”

“She was to stay there until you took her physically, now it doesn’t matter since you will be taking her tonight.” You shiver. Why do they like discussing something so private and intimate?

“And if I truly never take her?” You hear anger in Loki’s voice.

“If your wife is not pregnant in a year, she will be executed for bewitching you.” Odin’s cold voice fills your head.

“What if I take her and we just don’t conceive?” Loki panics.

“Then she is better off dead since you need a wife who can bare children.” You break your concentration and destroy the bond, not wishing to listen anymore. If you don’t become pregnant you die, there’s no other solution. You had to seduce Loki. You look at the door sadly. There is no way you can pull this off, but you have to try. You undress as quickly as you can and move under the covers of his bed to cover your naked form. His sheets are cool, but they do not calm your heart. Adrenaline pumps through your veins in anticipation of Loki walking through the door. What were you even going to say to him? A few moments later the door is slammed open and Loki is breathing heavily. It appears he ran all the way back here.

“(Y/n)!” You look up at him and smile sadly.

“I heard.” You don’t meet his eyes as you pull away the covers, revealing yourself. “Please, let’s just get this over with.” Loki stares at your naked form. You feel yourself flush as the moments tick by. “L-Loki?” You feel a lump in your throat. “Am-am I not attractive enough?” You feel panic rise in your chest. If Loki doesn’t find you physically attractive, then he can’t put a baby in you. Still Loki doesn’t seem to hear you. “Loki, say something!” You practically yell.

Loki’s eyes snap up and meet yours. He sees the panic in them, the fear. “Darling, I cannot take you like this.”

“Why not?” You bite your lip.

“You do not want this.” He sighs and sits on the bed next to you.

“Loki, I don’t want to die. Please put a baby in me.” You cup his face in your hands and kiss him gently. “Please, I am begging you to spare my life and give me a child.” Loki swallows.

“O-okay.” He slowly strips before joining you under the covers. You bite your lip as you admire his body. You two stare at each other for a while. “Can I please you, (Y/n)? It will help make this less painful for you.” You nod your head. “Thank you.” His hands shake as they touch your cheek before trailing down to cup your breast, causing you to gasp from his foreign touch. “If you ever want me to stop, let me know.”

“I will.” You try to relax. “Do I need to do anything to you?” You cup his cheek and kiss him.

“No, darling.” You look down and see his erection, ready to enter you. “I’m ready once you are.”

“I’m ready.” You just wanted this over with. It will be like this every night. Awkward sex as you both pray you become pregnant soon.

“No, darling, you’re not. If I do it now, it will hurt you.” He whispers. “Let me take over. There will probably be a little blood at the end.”

“Okay.” You suppress your tears. You don’t want to give any indication to him that this isn’t what you want.  Loki moves above you before trailing his hands lower to your hips. His lips try to distract you with deep, passionate kisses, but you still tense as his fingers brush against your sex.

“Relax, (Y/n).” Loki whispers in your ear. “I’m here to make sure you enjoy this as much as possible.” He watches your face as he enters two fingers into you. You gasp at the pain.

“L-Loki, I-I don’t know…Are you supposed to do that?” Loki looks down and sees a little bit of blood coating his fingers as he continues a slow, gentle pace. If this hurts you now, what will his dick do?

“I’m just trying to let you get used to this feeling.” He finds your sensitive spot and starts massaging it gently. You moan quietly, but Loki catches it. “Darling, give into the pleasure you feel.” Loki feels you relax and start to lubricate around his fingers. “That’s it. You’re almost ready.” You close your eyes as shame washes over you. You have no idea why since this will be your husband. These kind of activities will happen frequently. Loki tries to read your expression as he slips his fingers out of you. “(Y/n), I will enter slowly. Let me know if it’s too much.” You open your eyes and see concern in his staring down at you.

“I promise.” You whisper and cup his face. He leans into your touch before spreading your legs as much as he dared. You smile encouragingly as Loki presses his tip against you, but doesn’t enter. “It’s okay, dear.” You play with his hair. “I want this.” He slowly pushes against you and you arch your back from the pain and pleasure you feel. “Loki…” You blush as his name escapes your lips. You see Loki smirking.

“Darling, was that my name I heard in that beautiful sigh?” He lightly kisses your neck, causing another moan to escape. Loki starts a slow rhythm as you try to relax your body, but it’s hard when something feels like it’s building up and you feel you will burst. “(Y/n), it’s okay to tense a little. That is called an orgasm. And that means I have done my job as your lover, since it is a sign of ultimate pleasure.” Loki feels slightly uncomfortable needing to teach you about sex and orgasms. You feel tears escape down your face as you look up at him and give in to the pleasure surely only he can bring you.

“Thank you.” Your voice cracks as you feel yourself release and involuntarily scream. Loki catches himself above you as you clench around him hard and releases his seed into you. His groans cause you to blush and look away. How will you be able to look at him in the face without remembering his naked body over yours? Loki pulls out of you after a few minutes and collapses next to you. You lay there stiffly, not sure what to do next. Loki turns to look at you and notices how tense you are.

“Do you regret this darling?” Loki brushes back some of your hair. You wince at his touch and Loki immediately withdraws his hand.

“N-no Loki, I do not regret it.” You turn on your side, facing away form him. “Good night.” Loki looks down at you sadly before making a decision. He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you against his chest as you yelp.

“Good night, (Y/n). I will watch over you all night.” Loki kisses your hair. “I promise, no harm will come to you.” You turn in his arms slowly and look into his eyes. “It’s strange and scary the first time. I know.” You wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face into his chest. “We don’t have to do it again, if you do not want to.”

“I must. I need a baby.” You whisper. Loki holds you against him tightly.

“I am so sorry.” He kisses your head. “As soon as you’re pregnant, I won’t touch you again.” You frown. His words pain you deeply, like you would miss this. But, why?

“We will talk about it later.” You whisper. Loki smiles.

“You’re right. What you need is rest.” He pulls you into a gentle kiss. “I am not leaving you.”

“Th-thank you.” You close your eyes, clinging onto the only friend you have here. Loki doesn’t sleep that night as regret fills him. He defiled someone so innocent, how could he look at you? Loki plays with your hair and tries to relax as your deep breathing calms him. He notices you two are still naked and materializes clothes on both of you.

“There you go darling. You’re not exposed anymore.” He whispers. “Good night, love.”


	4. Chapter 4

Loki concentrates on the sounds he hears throughout the night, trying to distract himself from the coming morning. What were you going to do when you realize what happened? He’s even awake when his private servant comes to wake him. “Thank you.” Loki dismisses him and looks down at you. He really didn’t want to wake you, but he had to. “(Y/n)?” Loki shakes your arm gently. “It’s morning. Time to get up.” His voice is gentle, but you still stir. You open your eyes to see green ones staring down at you. At first you panic, but then you remember the previous night. “Good morning, (Y/n).” Loki smiles.

“G-good morning.” You look down and notice you are in a night gown. “Thank you for dressing me.”

“Of course,” he plays with your hair. “We have to get ready for the day.” You nod.

“How, umm, how fancy should I dress?” You pull away from him and stand. Loki immediately misses you in his arms, but he suppresses the feeling.

“Not too fancy. We will be joining them for breakfast.” He stands and pulls out a tunic and pants and you notice your clothes next to his. What he chose is nothing like yesterday with his grand armor and cape. Just something simple and casual. You pull out a simpler dress, but no less flattering as the one the previous day. You start to dress when Loki finds himself staring at you. You flush when you catch him and look to the ground. You finish dressing and find Loki waiting on you.

“Y-you can go on without me. I-I need to still get ready.” You look away and bite your lip. Why were you so nervous? Nothing you did the previous night was wrong! Loki feels his chest restrict. He definitely hurt this beautiful creature last night and he cannot forgive himself.

“I’m staying here, (Y/n).” You see him smile at you. “Take your time.”

“O-okay.” You walk to the bath room and wash off the remaining make up. You stare at your reflection and sigh. You find your belongings next to his, just like your clothes, and start quickly applying makeup, but not nearly as intricate as yesterday’s. You brush your hair and keep it down for now. You didn’t want to keep him waiting longer than needed. You emerge from the bathroom ready and see him smile at you.

“You look so much more beautiful without the intricate designs.” You blush and look down.

“Th-thank you.” Loki cups your cheek, but you wince at his touch.

“I-I’m sorry, dear.” He whispers and withdraws his hand. “Take my arm, I will escort you to breakfast.” You catch the sadness in his voice. Your flinching was involuntary. If you could, you’d get rid of it. You take his hand and smile up at him sadly.

“This isn’t your fault.” You whisper. “I will soon welcome your touch.” He guides you slowly to a dining area and you see his parents and Thor already eating. Loki pulls your chair back and you sit. “Thank you.” Your voice is quiet. You can’t look at any of them as you slowly eat your food. Loki looks at you concerned, but at least you were eating. His hand touches your thigh, causing your leg to jolt, but no one notices. You relax and give him a small smile. At least he is trying to make you comfortable. It gives you a small hope. No one talks and you feel their eyes on you.

“Brother!” Thor’s booming voice makes you jump, but Loki merely looks at him. “We should spar today! You can show lady (Y/n) your skills in combat!” Loki opens his mouth to protest when Odin interrupts.

“That is an excellent idea, Thor. Do that after breakfast.” Loki squeezes your thigh, concentrating on not causing an argument.

“Of course, father.” He quietly agrees. Frigga notices his reaction and you squeeze his hand that’s on your thigh. Loki looks at you and finds understanding on your face. You know he doesn’t want to do this. You know Thor will probably best him, but you will watch and cheer for him as much as he desired. “Let’s go Thor.” He sighs and pushes back his chair. Before you can move yourself, Loki pulls back your chair and takes your hand. You put your hand in his arm and follow behind Thor.

“Lady (Y/n), are you excited to see your fiancé in combat?”

“I hope to never see him in true combat.” You reply. “That means the time of peace is over.” Thor frowns. Why was this woman so quick to defend his brother? “Nor, do I hope to see the battle because that means the battle will be on Asgard. That is something no one hopes to ever see.”

“(Y/n), it’s alright.” Loki whispers. “I will be fine.” You smile up at him.

“Of course.” You are led to a bench next to Sif and the warriors three.

“So, you’re the unlucky soul who must marry the trickster.” Sif looks you up and down as you sit next to her.

“I don’t find myself so unlucky. Loki is very pleasant.” You frown at her. She frowns back.

“No one can truly be happy with that man.”

“I think you’re wrong.” You turn away from her and watch the princes start their match.

“Well, Loki will never be able to best Thor.” Sif huffs. You ball your fists, but don’t respond. You know she’s right. Thor is just stronger than Loki in almost every way. You watch the match with anxiety, afraid Loki will be injured or accidentally killed. Loki does impress you with the illusions he creates and his agility, but all Thor has to do is wrap his arm around Loki’s neck and the match is over. Loki is released to the ground coughing and trying to breathe. You get up and run to him.

“Are you okay, Loki?” You touch his face, but it’s his turn to wince. He lost. Loki doesn’t want to see the disappointment in your eyes since you’ve realized you are promised to the weaker brother. “Loki, come on.” You whisper and help him stand. He musters his courage and looks at you. To his surprise he finds concern written all over your face. “Are you injured?” You touch his neck gently.

“No, darling, at least nothing serious. Just my pride.” You laugh and shake your head. Of course, he would joke about that. The others stare at you. Loki can make you laugh? He is actually funny? The warriors three and Sif frown. Loki only laughs when he pulls pranks or tricks against people. To think he has a real sense of humor is shocking. You ignore the glares on your back.

“Congratulations on your victory.” You hold out your hand to Thor. He takes it and kisses it gently.

“Thank you, lady (Y/n).” Loki resists the urge to pull you away immediately. You smile up at him proudly. Yes, he didn’t win, but what he did was very impressive.

“I haven’t shown you all of the palace yet.” Loki offers his arm and you take it.

“Is it alright for you to leave so soon?” You ask out of politeness. Loki looks to his brother.

“We’ve finished our match. You two do not have to stay here.” Thor smiles. Maybe you aren’t so hard to read, you defend his brother because he is to be your husband.

“Thank you, brother.” You are guided through the great halls, knowing full well you could never remember where anything is.

“It’s so big.” You look around. Loki smirks and leads you to a private balcony overlooking the city. “And so beautiful.” You stare out at the perfect scenery.

“Nothing is as beautiful as you.” Loki pets your hair. You blush and don’t meet his eyes.

“You are obligated to say that, Loki.” You smile sadly.

“No, (Y/n), I’m not.” He lifts your chin. “I am obligated to tell you that you are pretty and enough, not that you are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen.” You feel your face flush and Loki pulls you into a gentle kiss. “How are you feeling from last night?” To be honest, you felt sore and you really didn’t want to walk anywhere, but you didn’t want to tell him that.

“I am fine, Loki. Thank you for asking.” You smile, but Loki sees you’re lying.

“Come, (Y/n), I will show you where you can find our books.” You smile excitedly.

“Really?” You cling to his arm tightly. Loki chuckles.

“Of course, and you’re allowed to take them out at any point.”

“I don’t want to lose them.” You whisper. Loki smiles.

“You won’t.” You find yourself in a large room with books piling to the ceiling. “Go and explore, (Y/n). This is your library too.” You can’t believe your eyes.

“Really?” Loki smiles proudly. If he had known this is all you wanted, he would have shown you sooner.

“Go on.” You pull him into a deep kiss before running off to explore. Loki stands there stunned for a moment before chuckling. Of course, his fiancé would prefer books to socializing. They were really made for each other. He settles down in a chair and starts a book when you return and sit in the chair next to him. “Find something?” You blush, but nod your head. “You don’t have to share, (Y/n).” You look down at the book shamefully.

“Since I knew I would never be able to choose a husband, I tend to read stories about couples who do choose to be together. They talk about love and romance and things I will never experience.” You whisper. Loki takes your hand in his.

“I will try to be as good of a husband as I can.” You smile at him.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean you love me.” You look down. “Or I love you…” But don’t you? When you heard him lie about loving you, your heart fluttered. Isn’t that one of the signs? Even if you do, he doesn’t necessarily see you as anything more than a pretty face. Loki cups your cheek, and this time you don’t flinch. It’s a small victory for Loki.

“(Y/n), we may learn to love each other over time.” You lean into his touch.

“You’re probably right.” You smile.

“Until then, you may see me as your friend and ally.” Loki whispers.

“Thank you, that means a lot.” You kiss his cheek. Loki blushes. You try to read the book you picked up, but you can’t concentrate. An uncomfortable silence hangs in the air, or is it just you? “Um, what are you reading?” Loki looks up startled. Apparently only you were feeling the awkward atmosphere. “S-sorry, never mind.” You look back down at your book trying to dissolve the uncomfortable feeling in your stomach.

“History of our allies, well, your race actually.” Loki whispers. You see his face turn pink. “I-I wanted to get to know about your history better. Maybe then…” You smile. “Maybe then we have something to talk about or at least you would be comfortable with me.”

“You didn’t have to pick up a dusty book for that.” You peer over his arm and look at the book. It’s a child’s book with children stories. “Well, this won’t be accurate at all.” Loki shuts it quickly and turns away. “Loki, I’m sure there are more accurate accounts if you’d rather read them.” You try to coax him back to you. Loki continues to face away from you, too embarrassed to meet your eyes. Of course it’s inaccurate. Why didn’t he look for a more sophisticated book? You worry you offended him and lean over to touch his hand. “Loki, it’s a really good start.” You whisper.

“No, it’s not. You don’t have to lie to me.” Loki mumbles. Why couldn’t he just disappear? Well, he could but then he would leave you alone in a place you’re unfamiliar with.

“Loki, please look at me.” You tighten your grip on his hand. “Believe me when I say I appreciate the gesture, but we won’t be discussing my history really, right? Our child will need to know Asgard’s history, not mine or Alfeim’s.” Loki turns to you slowly. “You do not need to know my history, dear.”

He sighs and finally looks into your eyes. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right!” You declare. That gets a laugh out of him and you smile. “Don’t be so serious all the time.”

“Usually people tell me to be more serious.” Loki smirks.

“Maybe in public, but you’re very serious around me.” You lean against his shoulder. “I am sorry for being so awkward.”

“I would be shocked if you weren’t.” He kisses your hair. “I will try to make you more comfortable next time.”

“You mean tonight?” You look up at him.

“I thought I was going to let you rest tonight.” Loki caresses your cheek.

“No, I want to get pregnant as soon as possible.” You whisper. Loki raises his eyebrows.

“Are-are you sure?” He really didn’t want to hurt you or push you too much.

“Yes.” You summon your courage and pull him into a deep kiss. “Loki, I don’t want you to give me a rest until I’m pregnant. Then, you truly don’t have to deal with my awkward body.” You look away. “You can even have others if you wish it. I won’t tell anyone.” You whisper.

“No, (Y/n). I won’t have another.” He pulls you out of your chair and into his lap. You blush.

“Loki, not here!” You try to get up, but Loki’s arms keep you in place.

“No one is around.” He whispers and buries his face into your shoulder. “I didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“Why? Was it because of me?” You swallow your nerves. How could you sleep while he was restless?

“No, darling, it wasn’t because of you.” He lies. “I was just so mesmerized by your sleeping form, I couldn’t stop watching.” You laugh and push him playfully.

“Loki, that means it  _is_  my fault!” Footsteps make your head snap up as your face becomes red. “Loki?” Suddenly you were back in your chair with the book you chose in your hands. How? You feel his smirk on you and you try to hide your face.

“Mother.” Loki stands. You scramble up following his lead. “I think I found her favorite place in the palace.” He smiles down at you. You hesitantly hold his hand.

“I need to speak to her alone, Loki.” You tighten your grip on his hand at her serious tone.

“Of course.” Loki kisses your cheek. “I will wait in our room, (Y/n).” You follow Frigga out looking back at him sadly.

“My queen, what did you want to speak about?”

“Loki.” She sighs. “I am trusting you to keep this a secret from him.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” You look at her worriedly. “I’m not really to be his wife?” You shake your head. “Why am I here?”

“My dear, you are to be his wife.” She takes your hand. “Please, Loki doesn’t know yet, but I’m telling you because your child may not look Asgardian  _or_  light elf.”

“What do you mean?” You pull away from her, scared. “How could it not be either of our races?”

“Loki is a frost giant.” Frigga gets out. “We adopted him after the final battle with them. He doesn’t even know he is one. Please, don’t tell him.”

“Why won’t you tell him?” You take a step back. “I’m going to marry a frost giant? I slept with a frost giant?” Your head is spinning. They are demons, evil creatures that show no mercy.

“Yes, but Loki believes he is Asgardian.” Frigga pulls you close to her. “Don’t tell him. I beg of you.”

“Okay…” You sigh. “But, I cannot keep it from him forever.” You look away. “I don’t like hiding things from him.” Frigga sighs.

“Thank you, I understand.” She leads you down some halls. “Here, let me escort you to your room. I just wanted you to know before you became pregnant and gave birth to a frost giant child.”

“I appreciate it.” You stop outside his door. “Loki…” You touch the door.

“You don’t have to go through with this.”

“Yes, I do.” You sigh. “No one else will be with him with that information.” You look back at her. “And I made a deal to protect my home.” You enter the room, not giving Frigga a chance to continue with the conversation. “Loki?” You enter the room and see Loki naked, covered by the sheets, like you were the previous night. “Loki!” Your face becomes bright red and you turn away. “What are you doing?” You hear him get up and feel his arms around your waist. You feel his erection against your back through your thin dress.

“You said not to let you rest until you have a baby in you.” His lips kiss behind your ear, causing a shiver down your spine. “So, I will take you whenever we are alone.” You turn in his arms with tears in your eyes. You don’t know if you can bed him again. “Darling, what’s wrong?” Loki immediately is dressed again and pulls you to sit on the bed. “What did mother say?” You shake your head and start crying. “Let me talk to her. I will make this right.”

You grab his arm and keep him to you. “Don’t.” You barely get it out. “Just-just stay here.” You whisper. How can you explain to him that you’re crying because you don’t think you can sleep with him ever again and will certainly die because there will be no child produced? Your life is over no matter how you look at it. You either betray everything you’ve ever known and sleep with a monster, or die because you didn’t produce a child. “It-it was about the wedding. Now-now I’m just overwhelmed… It’s all becoming so real.” You lie, but this time Loki isn’t trying to read that. He is taking everything you say as truth.

“Oh, darling.” Loki pulls you into his lap and rocks you. “I know it’s stressful right now.” He kisses your hair. “You will have the longest break when we go on our honeymoon.” You tense, but remember how gentle and caring he is.  _Loki believes he is Asgardian._  Frigga’s voice rings in your ears.

“Loki?” You whisper. You desperately want to tell him, but it isn’t your place. Loki looks down at you concerned. “This is the real you, right?” You take a deep breath. “You’re not playing with my emotions or anything, you truly just want to try and make this a happy marriage?”

“I do.” He kisses your temple. “What is worrying you so badly, my innocent flower?”

“Nothing important.” You smile. “I-I just heard rumors about how you use people’s emotions against them.” Loki looks away sadly.

“Yes, I do that quite often actually.” His voice is soft. “But I am not toying with your emotions, my darling. I would rather die than to ever intentionally harm to you.”

“Loki…” You kiss his cheek. “Thank you.” You lean against his bare shoulder. If he treats you right and doesn’t act like a monster, does it really matter about his race? He was raised Asgardian, not Frost Giant. Loki probably hates them as much as you. “Take me to bed again, please?” You make your mind up to stand by him, frost giant or not. Loki shakes his head. “But, Loki! You just said—”

He kisses you urgently, cutting off your protest. “You need a break from my instinct to breed with you.” You nod and press against him closer. “That was literally the worst way I could have said that…” You laugh.

“It’s alright, Loki. I know what you meant.” You yawn involuntarily and relax in his arms. “You said you didn’t sleep last night, right?” Loki chuckles and lays back on the bed.

“Yes, (Y/n). Did you need sleep as well?” You curl up next to him and sigh.

“No, but please hold me.” You whisper.

“Of course, I would never deny you.” He smirks and keeps his arms around you. “I feel a little bad I haven’t shown you more of the palace.”

“After you rest, Loki.” You sigh. “We have all day. Sleep well, my dear betrothed.” Loki kisses your forehead.  “It’s my turn to watch over you.” Loki smiles as your fingers run through his hair and gives in to the exhaustion he’s been fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

You smile down at his sleeping form after watching over him for a few hours, not wanting to ever disturb his peace. “Lady (Y/n).” You turn and see a servant standing there nervously.

“Yes?” You sit up.

“Prince Loki is being requested by his parents.” You sigh and look down at Loki. “Is he ill?”

“No, just exhausted.” You cup Loki’s cheek and brush back some of his hair. “Loki, you’re being requested.” You whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek. “Come on, I’ve let you sleep long enough.” You shake him. He grunts and rolls over away from you. You laugh and shake him harder. “Loki, you’re being requested by your parents.”

“Five more minutes…” You smile and spoon him from behind and get close to his ear.

“Come on, you don’t want to keep your parents waiting. Go see them and then you can show me more of your home.” You kiss his shoulder. “Go on.” Loki turns over and faces you.

“No.”

“Loki…” You chide him. “Go, you must listen to them.” He sighs and sits up. “I will be waiting right here.”

“Yeah….” He looks away from you and stands. “It’s probably to discuss whether I’ve taken you or not.” You smile sadly.

“I know. It’s okay.” You turn him to kiss you. “Go, I will be alright.” Loki blushes and pulls you into a hug.

“Okay.” He sighs and walks away as his tunic appears on his body to talk to his parents.

“Lady (Y/n).” You turn and see the servant still standing there. “You are being requested at the Bifrost.”

You frown. “Why?”

“Your parents have arrived.” You jump up. “I will show you to them.” You follow the servant quickly to find Heimdall at the Bifrost.

“Lady (Y/n), your parents will be arriving shortly.”

“Why are they coming?” Nothing is making sense…

“(Y/n)!” You turn and see Loki running toward you. He grabs you and pulls you to his chest. “Run.” Loki whispers in your ear. Your heartbeat quickens.

“Why? What’s going on?” You look up at him worriedly.

“(Y/n)…” The Bifrost opens. “Stay close to me.”

“Loki, tell me what is wrong!” You struggle, but his grip is tight and you feel tears in your eyes. Why does everyone insist on keeping you in the dark?

“Release my daughter, you rapist scum.” You frown at your father’s voice. Loki allows you to turn around and you glare at your father. “(Y/n), come home now.”

“Absolutely not!” You yell. Your father takes a step back, surprised by your anger. Didn’t you want to return home? “Why are you calling him a rapist?”

“He took you before your wedding, now you have been defiled.” You shake your head in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me?!” You scream. “You were mad that he wouldn’t take me and now you’re mad that he has. There is no reasoning with you!” Loki pulls you back as you cry out of frustration and anger. “I am staying here, fulfilling our end of the bargain. I suggest you go home and  _never_  return.” Your voice is cold. “You have insulted my betrothed in the most despicable way. I cannot even look at you out of shame.”

“(Y/n)…” Loki whispers. “You can go home.”

“No.” You glare up at him. “I thought you said you weren’t playing with my emotions. How did they find out?”

“My father.” You look away. “It seems a war will start over this.”

“No,” you whisper before looking at your father. “Go home and never speak to me again.”

“(Y/n)! Be reasonable!” Your father yells, but you don’t back down. You are tired of everyone telling you what to do.

“You’re starting a war over nothing!” You take a step towards him, but Loki keeps his hand on you. “And  _you’re_  telling me to be reasonable?!” Loki pulls you back as the sound of Odin’s horse comes closer. He lands between you and your father. “All father, I was trying to reason—”

“I know.” He glares down at your father. “Listen to your daughter and leave. We do not want a war with our ally.”

“Your son shouldn’t have touched my daughter then!” You try to run to your father to push him through the Bifrost, but Loki pulls you back to his chest.

“Darling, don’t.” He covers your eyes with his hands and presses you against him as close as possible.

“Loki, get her out of here.” You hear Odin’s anger. What will happen to your father? You feel the tears come quickly as Loki teleports you two back to his room.

“Loki, what will happen?” You whisper. Loki doesn’t respond and pets your hair. “Loki, tell me!” He sighs and lifts you up “Loki!”

“(Y/n),” he doesn’t meet your eyes. “Please, don’t make me tell you.” Loki sits on the bed with you in his lap.

“Loki, what will happen to him?” You beg. Loki lays down on the bed and keeps you close. “Tell me what will happen to my father!”

“(Y/n), I’m more worried about what will become of you.” You freeze. “I need to take you somewhere safe.”

You completely lose it. “This is the second time you have tried to get rid of me!” You push off him and stand, pacing his room. “You know, you could have just told me you didn’t want to marry me!”

“Neither of us wanted to marry each other!” Loki jumps up and grabs your shoulders. “Neither of us love the other, our parents arranged this and now we will be in the cross fire!” He shakes his head and looks down. “To think I actually thought we could be happy.” You pull away from him.

“To think I actually cared about you.” You whisper. Loki looks up and watches your back retreat from him to the window. “The guards will come, won’t they?”

“Yes.” You close your eyes.

“Don’t resist them. Let them take me.” You feel your throat constrict. “I will be executed for bewitching you and false accusations, and you will be free to marry whomever you choose, just as you wish.” Loki walks behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. “Let me go, Loki.” You whisper. There’s no fight in you left. You just want your execution over with.

“No, you are my betrothed. I am here every step of the way.” You shake your head and sob.

“I release you from your vow!” Loki tightens his arms around you.

“I don’t care. I’m here until the end. I will try to save you and keep this treaty alive.”

“How?” You turn and face him.

“I will speak to them.”

“No, Loki please!” You grab the front of his tunic desperately. “Just-just stay here with me.” Loki sighs and pulls you close.

“Alright, (Y/n).” You try to enjoy this one last peaceful moment with him. “We don’t know if you will be executed or not.”

“Loki, just let me have this moment.” You sigh. “No planning, no scheming, just…let me pretend this is love.” Loki buries his face into your shoulder. You might be at peace, but he isn’t. His mind is racing trying to think about how to save you. You feel his tears wet your dress. “Loki, I will be alright.” You smile sadly. “You won’t remember me in a few hundred years when you are happily married with a family.” You swallow the lump in your throat. “I will just be a ghostly memory you never have to revisit.”

“No.” His voice cracks. “Never, I can’t forget you. This is my fault, and you are being punished for trusting my family.”

“Loki, you couldn’t have known what would have happened.” You try to soothe him. “Don’t blame yourself for our parents’ decisions.”

“You’re so completely innocent.” Loki breaks down and presses you against him painfully. “I can’t let you go.”

“You must.” You whisper. He spins you around and kisses you deeply. You close your eyes and welcome him against you. “Loki,” you sigh as you pull away. “You have been a wonderful friend.” Your hand cups his wet cheek. “I hope you never stop being so sweet.” Your door is slammed open and Loki instinctively pushes you behind him as Odin enters.

“You aren’t taking her.” He growls.

“Loki…” You place your hand on his shoulder. “Don’t resist.”

“She is staying right here.” Loki frowns. “I have convinced her father it was just two lovers not understanding the consequences of their actions.”

“How?” He takes a step forward, but you grab his arm. You didn’t care. You didn’t even care if he was lying as long as everything would go back to normal. “(Y/n) will still be my wife.”

“If you desire her so.” You frown this time. “The treaty is off now. You two are free to marry whoever you wish, but her father has banished her from Alfeim.” You turn away with tears in your eyes. “For being a disgrace to the family.” Pain pierces your heart, not only does Loki get to toss you aside, you have no where to go. You don’t expect Loki to continue this false relationship with no benefits.

“I do, she will still be my wife.” You freeze. There is no way you heard him correctly.

“Loki, you don’t have to. I know I’m not your first choice.” You whisper. You can’t hide the desperation or fear in your voice. What will happen to you?

“I am going to marry you, just as I promised.” You feel his arms around you. “We already have an understanding and expectation. I don’t want to start over with someone else.”

“You’ve known me for only a day.” You whisper. “I will not blame you for leaving.”

“I am not leaving.” Loki kisses your temple. “They’ll just try to get me to marry a different stranger anyways. At least, well, I think we could be happy together.”

“I hope so.” You smile and turn in his arms. “Thank you.” Odin leaves, content their relationship is fine. If Loki was going to leave you, then you would have need to be dealt with. No one else knows about Loki’s true form and the less people who knew the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Odin has left, you whisper to Loki. “You truly do not have to have me.” His words from before ring in your ears.  _Neither of us wanted to marry each other! Neither of us love the other!_  “I will be alright on my own.” His words sting.

“No,” Loki pulls you to the bed. “I meant what I said. We already have an understanding and expectation.” You stay standing as Loki sits, keeping a hold of your hands. “I believe we can be happy.”

“If you think so.” You keep your eyes down. “But we do not love each other.”

“Who needs love?” You look up at Loki surprised. “Half the time it never works out anyways.” You swallow and nod your head.

“You’re right.” Loki pulls you close to him and wraps his arms around your waist. “I should stop reading those silly stories then, right?” You wrap your arms around him.

“If it’s something you desire, I don’t see why you should give up reading about it.” Loki chuckles and pulls you to sit on his lap. Not being pressured into affection has relaxed the atmosphere between you two.

“L-Loki,” you cry. “I’m so sorry my father said that. You aren’t a rapist and I don’t know how to ever make it up to you.” Loki smiles and wipes your tears.

“Darling, it’s okay. I don’t blame you for my father feeding lies to your family.” He pulls you into a sweet kiss. “I could have lost you today because of their reckless behavior. Did you not feel how my tears soaked your dress in hopeless despair at the thought?”

“Why?” You lean against his shoulder and almost immediately feel the cool air against your bare skin. “Loki!” You try to cover your naked form. “What-what are you doing?” You flush as his hands caress your skin lightly. “Y-you don’t have to have me anymore!” Doesn’t he hate taking you to bed?

He chuckles and kisses your neck before replacing your dress. “You’re probably right.”

“Where is this arrogant confidence coming from?” You glare up at him, not understanding what’s going through his head. Loki turns away from you ashamed. “Was this another prank, dear?” You sigh and settle against him, instantly forgiving him. “It was funny, just don’t do it around others.” Loki’s head quickly snaps up. “What?”

“Never! I would never do something like that in front of others!” You smile and kiss his cheek.

“I’m glad to be reassured.” You feel your stomach grumble. “With all of this going on, it seems I forgot to eat.” You stand quickly and blush. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Darling, I’m hungry too.” Loki stands and cups your cheek. “Let me escort you.”

“One of these days I’m going to need to find my way without you.” You lean into his touch. “Will it still be the formal my hand tucked in your arm?”

“How else did you want to be escorted? I can’t really be seen carrying you around.” Loki frowns. You laugh.

“Now that would be a sight to see.” You lace your fingers with his. “No, I just wanted to hold your hand, if I’m allowed.” Loki thinks his heart skipped a beat and blushes. “It-it’s alright if not!” You blush and try to move your hand to his arm, but Loki holds your hand tighter.

“No, this-this is fine.” He feels his hand start to sweat from his nerves as you two walk down the hall. “Sorry.” He tries to pull away to wipe it on something. You laugh and squeeze his hand.

“Loki, it’s alright!” You smile. “My hand is probably sweating too.” Loki looks down at you, unconvinced. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“Thank you, my love.” You flush and look away. “I-I didn’t mean—”

“Y-you love me? But-but you said—”

“I just called you that out of formality!” Loki quickly gets out. You two are alone in the hall and you don’t look at him.

“That makes so much more sense.” You whisper. A pain in your chest spreads and it’s hard to breathe. “I-I’m sorry for misunderstanding.” Loki looks around before pulling you quickly into a small wing off to the side. “Loki?” He devours your mouth and presses you up against the wall. Your eyes widen in shock, but soon you kiss back. You really don’t mind kissing him, it’s just with sex…you didn’t know what you were doing. Loki makes a pleased sound as you kiss back. Your hands find their way to his hair and you pull him closer. Loki’s hands are balled up in your skirts, pushing you against the wall. You feel his erection and wonder if he will try to take you in this corridor. You two hear footsteps and you try to pull him away, but Loki continues battling your tongue and even starts dry humping you. You don’t understand as the people literally pass right by you two why they didn’t stop to say anything! Finally, Loki pulls away. “Loki! What the hel?”

“Don’t worry, darling.” He smirks. “There was an illusion; they couldn’t see us.” You sigh and lean against him. “Let’s get some food, little one.” Loki takes your hand in his more confidently and leads you back out to the main hallway. You smile encouragingly.

“Loki, what should I expect at our wedding?”

“What do you mean?” He frowns down at you. “No one has told you anything, have they?”

“No.” You look away in shame. “I-I just don’t want to embarrass you.”

“You won’t.” Loki smiles. “You will walk down the aisle to me. I will lift your veil and the Fates will give us their blessing.”

“So it’s a normal wedding?” You sigh in relief. “Thank the gods.”

“You’re welcome.” You laugh. “And then there is a celebration and I am expected to ask you to dance at some point during the night.”

“R-really?” You become nervous. “Oh no…”

“What is it?” Loki frowns.

“I-I don’t know how to dance.” You whisper. Loki smiles, but a small panic feeling starts in his stomach.

“We have two days to teach you. It won’t be so elaborate.” You look down in shame.

“I am going to embarrass you.”

“Not if I make a fool out of myself first.” Loki whispers and kisses your cheek.

“Why would you do that?” You look up at him confused.

“So they will like you and see you as a proper lady.” He blushes and turns away. “They already don’t approve of me, so it won’t matter if my reputation worsens.”

“Loki, no.” You two make it to the kitchen and Loki whispers something to one of the servants. “I can’t ask you to do that!” Loki smirks down at you.

“I will always do things to protect your reputation.” You blush. “(Y/n), trust me with this.”

“We will dance our wedding night, just as they expect.” Loki opens his mouth to protest but you cover it with your hand. “I mean it. I will work night and day to make sure not to embarrass you.” Loki sighs and nods his head. “I already owe you so much just for keeping me as your betrothed.”

Loki looks down in shame. He kept you as a betrothed because he didn’t want another to have you, but Loki would never admit his feelings first. “No, (Y/n), you don’t.” He kisses your hand while looking into your eyes. Your heart beat quickens and you feel your cheeks flush.

“Y-yes, I do, Loki.” You start to continue when the servant comes back with a basket and hands it to Loki.

“Thank you.” He smiles and pulls you out of the kitchen quickly.

“Loki, where are we going?” All thoughts of your complicated feelings toward him are forgotten. He smirks back at you and you soon find yourself in a field full of wild flowers. Loki stops and a blanket appears on the ground. “A picnic?”

“Yes, you’ve been cooped up since arriving.” You smile and you pull him into a slow kiss.

“Thank you.” His gesture touched you deeply. Loki pulls away from your kiss bright red.

“Y-you’re welcome.” He quickly sits on the blanket and you join him.

“What is our meal?” You keep a distance between you, not wanting to make him more uncomfortable.

“That is the real surprise.” You frown, but Loki hands you the basket. “Open it, (Y/n).”

You swallow nervously. “I swear if this is one of your pranks…” Your words stop immediately and you stare down at the basket. “Loki…What-what is this?” You are looking at a meal from Alfeim.

“I-I thought you would want a taste of home.” He blushes. “I-I can conjure different food if you’d rather.”

“No!” You grab his arm to stop him from using magic. “No, I-I love it.” You hand one of the dishes to Loki and take the other. “You didn’t have to do this!”

“I know, but given everything that’s happened…” You move closer to him and lean against his shoulder.

“Thank you.” You whisper. Loki looks down at you and see tears in your eyes. “I wish I could show you my planet.”

“I know, darling.” He wraps an arm around you and pulls you closer. “I will bring home to you as often as I can.”

“You don’t have to Loki.” You smile. “I’m Asgardian now, remember?” Loki sighs.

“No, (Y/n). You’re still a light elf, forced into this.”

“Loki, I’m not being forced into anything anymore.” You kiss his cheek. “I care about you.” It’s the closest to ‘I love you’ that you’re willing to admit, but you still blush when you say it.

“I-I care about you too.” Loki looks away, embarrassed. You slowly start eating, trying to forget about how nervous you are. “(Y/n)?” You look up and see him staring at you.

“Yes, Loki?” You bite your lip. “If you don’t like the food, you don’t have to eat it.”

He laughs. How are you still so innocent to think he’s nervous about the food? “No, darling, the food is great.” Loki takes a deep breath. “(Y/n), can I take you to bed tonight?” You blush.

“Y-you know you aren’t obligated anymore.”

“I know.” He looks away, afraid to see the rejection in your eyes. “But, I want to. I want to show you how caring and gentle I can be.”

You cup his face and kiss his cheek. “You’ve already showed me that, but you can continue showing me, dear.” Why did you just agree to an awkward night again?

“R-really?” Loki looks down at you. “You don’t have to!”

“I know.” You blush as well. “But, maybe I will enjoy it when it’s  _not_ forced upon us.” Loki couldn’t stop himself. He pulls the food away from you and tackles you to the ground in a passionate kiss. You let out a surprised yelp before realizing what was happening. His body pinning yours to the ground as his hands are on either side of your face. Your own hands grab his tunic and push him closer to you. You feel his erection against your thigh and you move to lift your skirts. The passion in his kiss, the awkward confessions, you just wanted to seal it with true love making. Loki’s hands grab your wrists though and he pulls away.

“(Y/n), what are you doing?” He looks down and sees your skirts are above your knees. “Not here.” Loki smirks, proud that he ignited a spark within you. “When we are finished, I will take you all afternoon if you wish.”

“Yes.” You swallow your wants and sit up again. Loki cups your face and kisses you gently.

“I’m sorry for being so improper out here with you.” You are breathing heavily still from his passion.

“No, I-I wanted to be reassured you wanted me still.”

“(Y/n), I want you for the rest of eternity.”

“I want you too.” You pick your food back up, but don’t move to eat it. Yeah, you were hungry, but now you can’t stop thinking about how completely right it felt beneath him, not like the previous night.

“Eat, darling.” Loki smiles. “We have all night to continue where we left off.” You nod your head and lean against him.

“Thank you, for all of this.” You sigh and start eating. “Next time don’t tease me though.” Loki chuckles.

“I cannot promise anything, little one.” You groan and he wraps his arm around your waist. “But, I promise to always tease you from now on in moments where I can take you.”

“That is all I ask Loki.” You mumble. It scares you how suddenly you desired him. Did his words really strike that much of a chord with you? What will you feel if he ever says ‘I love you’? Loki has to use all his self-control not to pull you into another kiss. He needed you, needed to hear your moans. But not out here, not with the reputation you two no doubt are getting as you two sit there as the kingdom gossips. He can’t tarnish your reputation any further.

“We need to be careful from now on.” Loki whispers.

“I know.” You swallow the fear rising within you. One more slip up before this marriage and you two will be separated at best. “Just two more days and then we can do whatever we wish.”


	7. Chapter 7

Loki packs up the basket when you two were done. You two had stayed out there longer than he would have liked. “Darling, it is getting late.” It was probably around supper time by now. You smile and take his hand to help you stand, but you were still not used to the long elegant dresses you were supposed to wear. You step on your back skirts and trip. Loki catches you quickly. “Careful dear.”

“I’m just not used to these skirts.” You mumble as your face turns red. Why were you still embarrassed by your clumsy behavior? Loki chuckles.

“It’s okay, (Y/n).” He takes your hand as the blanket disappears. “I-I hope you enjoyed our afternoon.” You two had talked about dreams and wishes about the future of this upcoming marriage.

“Yes, I feel like I finally got to know you.” You smile. “I can carry the basket back.”

“No, darling.” Loki pulls you close to his side. “It’s expected of me to carry the basket.”

“You have such strange rules here.” You sigh. “How am I supposed to be your equal?” He smiles.

“What were you raised to do on Alfeim? If you did not learn to dance or wear dresses, what did you do?”

“I hunted.” You mumble. It was really embarrassing to admit to a prince of Asgard that his future wife was not a true lady by his social standards. “I assumed I would have been betrothed to another light elf, maybe even a dark elf to end the wars. So, I was taught our traditions and how to fight. I can shoot, wield a sword, do things it seems I won’t need to know here.” You smile sadly. “It’s alright though, I wasn’t very good at our activities.”

“What about diplomacy? I heard you were very good with speaking to ambassadors.” Loki pries.

“Oh, yes, I’m very good at faking emotions and saying things they wish to hear.” You scoff. “They never  _really_  wanted my advice.”

Loki chuckles as you arrive at the kitchen. “It seems I managed to end up with the best wife for my position.” He hands over the basket and thanks the servant for the meal before leading you towards your room. “As the future king’s brother, I will be in charge of diplomacy on his behalf.” You sigh and lean against him.

“Of course.” You whisper. “Well, I’m at least useful for something.”

Loki kisses your temple before opening his door. “I will welcome any advice you will give.” You smile and shake your head.

“You say that and then we’ll be married and I will have no say again.” You sit on the bed. “I know how this works. Stand by your side, look pretty, give an intelligent answer, but not too intelligent because I shouldn’t be smarter than the ambassadors our allies send.” Loki shakes his head and pushes you gently back until you’re laying beneath him.

“Hush those doubts, pretty wife.” He kisses you gently. “If you are smarter than the ambassadors I want to see the look on their faces when they find out.”

“Loki!” You laugh. “That’s not good politics!”

“So?” Loki starts kissing your neck playfully. “If I have your intelligence and then have to dumb it down for them, that is their problem.” You giggle before he claims your lips again. “And I will support you every fucking time.”

“Loki, don’t be rash.” You smile. “I will play the smart, but not too smart wife for you. I even wrote a book on political intelligence on the matter.”

He smirks and conjures a familiar book. “You mean this book?”

“You  _knew_!” You stare at him.

“Darling, when I found out what your name was, I couldn’t sleep worried I would disappoint you.” Loki moves to sit next to you. “So, off to the library I went to see what I could find. And here is your book, like it was waiting for me.”

“You ass!” You laugh. “Gods, I hope you didn’t read it.”

“I can’t pick up a book with my future wife’s name on it and  _not_  read it!” Loki defends himself. “It was very good!”

“Loki, it-it only did so well because my tutor endorsed it!” You bite your lip. Why did Asgard have your book in their library?

“(Y/n), that’s not true and you know it.” He lays down next to you. “I have overheard allies talking to father about the book before, but they never mentioned the author.” Loki takes your hand after setting the book down. “I’m starting to think that’s why you were chosen for me.” He pulls you on top of him. “Not that I mind now.” Loki smirks up at you.

“I don’t mind either, Loki.” You kiss him gently. “Now how can I repay you for this beautiful afternoon?” He blushes and gently lowers your head to rest on his shoulder as you bury your face into his neck. You take a deep breath, admiring his scent.

“Just stay like this for a little bit.” Loki sighs.

“Nothing more?” You smile against his neck. You feel his cock grow at your suggestion. “Not even after that kiss?” You really wanted to know what he would do to you now that he truly cared about you, or at least admitted it. Loki takes in a deep breath.

“I don’t know if I should.” He whispers. “I don’t want to scare you away.”

“Kiss me like you did before and let’s see what happens.” You kiss his jaw line. “And even if you scare me, I have no where else to go but your bed.” That didn’t reassure him.

“No, darling, then you will feel forced again.” Loki tries to will his erection away.

You don’t give in so easily. “Please, dear strong husband.” You breathe. “Pick up where we left off?” He turns away, his cheeks pink. Loki wanted nothing more than to do that, but now that he knew who she was, her hopes and dreams for their future together…he didn’t want to mess it up.

“I can’t.”

“I feel something that suggests you can.” You pull him into a gentle kiss. “Loki…please take me as your lover.” You leave a trail of kisses down his neck. “Only deny me if you don’t care about me.” You knew what you were doing wasn’t fair, but the diplomat in you knew how to manipulate him to get what you want. Loki sighs, knowing exactly what you are doing, since he has done it before himself.

“Don’t you see I’m not because I  _do_  care about you?” You force your lips against his in a passionate embrace. Loki moans against you and rolls you both so he is on top of you. “Fine, darling wife, I will do as you wish.” He growls. You smile and pull your skirts up, but Loki pulls you into a sitting position and lifts it completely off you. “I will only take you completely and utterly exposed.” His words send a shiver up your spine.

“Then I want you exposed too.” You smirk up at him before pulling his pants down. Loki lifts his shirt up and tosses it in the same direction as your dress. He climbs onto you and claims your mouth with need. With no real pressure to force the romance, it blossomed quickly. The desire to have you beneath him quivering. The need to hear you scream in pleasure was all he wanted. You tossed away your anticipation of being shy. You’ve seen him naked before, so why should this make you uncomfortable now? With his kiss in the field, you were willing to give him access publicly! Now in your shared private chambers, why should you feel ashamed to be with a man you owe your life to? Loki doesn’t tease you with his fingers this time. The need to be in you is too strong, but he’s still gentle and slowly enters to make sure you are wet enough. You gasp at the familiar sensation of his cock entering you, still slightly painful. Loki bites your lip before quickening his pace. His mouth travels to your chest as you scream with pleasure. “Loki, please!” He stops, worried your cry was from pain and not pleasure.

“(Y/n), is this okay?” Loki is immediately staring down at you.

“Y-yes!” You wrap your legs around his hips and try to push him further to continue. “Loki, please continue and let me release.” He swallows nervously. Your chest is bruised from his teeth and now you’re begging for more? What did he do to flip a switch in you? To get you to beg him for more? “Loki?” You hold your breath, worried you had crossed the line. “S-sorry, con-continue when you’re ready.” All the confidence you were feeling went out the window. How could you assume he would want to do anything more than what you had allowed before? You two are still just strangers… “Or-or not, if you really don’t want to.” You feel tears in your eyes. What if you were really the one that scares him away? He isn’t under any obligation to marry you. Loki could call it off at any time.

Loki looks down at you sadly. “Sweet, innocent flower,” he peppers your face with light kisses. “Of course, I want to continue, I just worry I will hurt you.”

“You haven’t yet.” You whisper and dare to meet his eyes.

“Alright.” Loki starts a slower pace as he continues. “Let me know if it’s too much, now.”

“I promise to always let you know.” You sigh as he hits your sensitive spot. “Yes…Loki!” Loki kisses you deeply to swallow your cries as his hand slips between you two and rubs your clit. Your hands pull his hair as you thrust up to meet his hips at the same pace. Soon you feel his release deep inside you and you pull away to breathe. Loki is panting as you clench around him tightly and his thumb circles you painfully. You swear everyone in the palace could hear you, but you couldn’t care. It’s incoherent. Not even his name could be made out from your pleasure. Loki smirks down at you as you come down from your high.

“Was that what my  _innocent_  flower wanted?” He emphasizes how ironic his nickname for you is now. You nod, breathless.

“Cuddles?” You wrap you arms around his neck slowly, waiting to see what he will do.

“Of course, darling.” Loki pulls out of you slowly and lays against the pillows. You pull the blankets up and lay against his chest. “I didn’t know this is what you wanted in our bed.”

“Now that we know each other,” you look up at him sleepily. “I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” He smiles and kisses you gently.

“Neither can I.”


	8. Chapter 8

You glare at the floor, trying to catch your breath. “You are a complete failure.” The instructor Loki insisted on teaching you how to dance is one of the biggest assholes you’ve ever met. “You will never master this.”

“You’re right.” You whisper. It’s been four hours…four hours of this verbal abuse. You’re clumsy, tripping over skirts and falling. You’ll never be able to dance properly for tomorrow.

“That’s enough.” You turn and see Loki in the doorway. How long was he there?

“I suggest finding another bride, my prince. She cannot dance to save her life.” The instructor huffs. Isn’t that exactly what you’re trying to do?

Loki shakes his head and walks directly to you. “You’re teaching her wrong then.” You bite your lip and look away. “(Y/n), take my hand. I can teach you.”

“You have more important things to do, my prince.” You whisper. Loki smirks and shakes his head.

“More important than helping my betrothed out with our wedding dance?” You hesitantly take his hand. “Come on, darling. I will show you.” You lift your chin and see understanding in his eyes. “Your methods, professor, only work if we had months. We only have a few hours.” You swallow. “Trust me, dear.” You nod and get into position. “See? You know the stance.” You blush and keep looking at him.

“And your methods, my prince, are tricks and cheating.” You frown, but soon realize what he’s saying. Your feet start to move on their own and your eyes widen. “No one will approve.”

“No one ever approves.” Loki frowns at him and you turn his face to just focus on you.

“Dearest, let me try to do this with no magic.” You kiss his cheek, embarrassing the instructor. “Ignore him and teach me your way.” Loki nods his head and you feel yourself control your feet again. You trip almost immediately and fall. He falls with you and lands on top of you. You start laughing and Loki joins you.

“This is completely improper!” The instructor storms out. Loki smirks and looks down at you.

“Smart tactic, my love.” You blush as he pulls you up. “Now, I don’t believe you looked that awful.”

“Clearly I am the most graceless creature.” You joke.

Loki shakes his head. “Okay, let’s see what we can do.” He pulls you close to him in the previous stance. “Now, it’s in counts of six.”

“The instructor said twelve!” You stare up at him as he laughs.

“Yes, he is ambitious like that.” Loki pulls you closer and you look at your feet. Loki goes slow so you can learn the foot movements first. “See? You can do it.” You flush as you try to remember the counts. Loki smiles proudly and pulls you closer. “Or, if you really hate using magic,” you feel him barely lift you with one arm so you could ghost the floor and make it look like graceful movements.

“Loki, your arm will get tired, let me just learn for you.” You smile at him sadly. “I’ll stay up all night practicing.”

“I don’t want you to work until you were exhausted!” You smile.

“Darling, you said I would have a break on our honeymoon. I can sleep then.” Loki shakes his head and pulls you closer. You giggle and mimic his movements.

“Now, to add the twirls.” Loki kisses your cheek. “I would prefer to use magic, but you’re going to be stubborn, aren’t you?”

“You already know me so well.” You laugh and take the counts for the spins, still in counts of six. You two practice the transition into and back from the twirls. “Okay, I think I got it.” You smile. “Can we try it for real?” Loki looks at you nervously. “If you don’t think I’m ready, just say so.” Music starts and Loki pulls you close.

“Look for my ques, dear.” You start the pattern and counts, somehow not tripping or stepping on his feet. Loki smirks down proudly as he gracefully navigates the room. But, when he tries to add the spins you trip over your feet, step on his, and fall. You let go of his hands so he doesn’t fall with you this time. But, Loki took it as a sign to try and catch you and ends up compensating too much. You are pulled to his chest forcefully and end up tackling him to the ground.

“Loki!” You brush his hair out of his face. “Are you alright?”

“Of course, dear.” He smirks up at you.

“Next time just let me fall!” You chide him. “I don’t want you to get hurt right before our wedding!”

“Hush, darling.” Loki kisses you gently. “I won’t let you fall alone.” You laugh.

“That’s  _so_  helpful, Loki.” He smirks and you help him up.

“Okay, again.” The music starts and once again everything is smooth. When the spin comes, you feel yourself start to trip again, but Loki is ready. Instead of trying to fix it, he sweeps you into his arms and spins with you. You laugh and wrap your arms around his neck. Loki smirks and kisses you gently as he lowers you to the ground slowly and continues the dance.

“Loki, you don’t have to do that!”

“It’s better than letting you fall.” Loki smirks and continues. After a few of your failed attempts and Loki just sweeping you off your feet, you finally understand where your feet are supposed to go during the turns. Loki beams with pride when you successfully do one. “That’s it darling!” You hear the music winding down and allow Loki to lead you. He tries to dip you, but you have no idea what he was doing and freak out. You cling to him awkwardly and his face ends up between your breasts.

“What the hel is going on?!” Loki immediately lets go and you fall to the floor on your ass. Odin storms up to Loki and grabs his arm. You scramble away, scared about what he will do. “Get out of here, woman.” You bite your lip, but nod your head. You see Loki also nod, giving you permission. You run, trying to find your way to his room. Of course, you get lost and just collapse against a wall. You curl up and cry. Nothing can go right for you, can it?

“Sweet child, what’s wrong?” You freeze at Frigga’s voice, but you don’t respond. “Has Loki hurt you?” You shake your head. “Then what is it, dearest?” She pulls you up.

“I-I’m just lost.” You whisper. It’s not a lie, but it’s not why you were crying. Frigga smiles and wraps an arm in yours.

“Come on, (Y/n). There’s no reason to cry about that.” She guides you to your room and wipes your tears. “I’m sure it’s because of the stress of the wedding.”

“That’s it.” You smile. “Th-thank you.”

“I will go find Loki for you, dear.”

“That’s not necessary, my queen.” You bow your head. “Thank you though.”

“I insist on knowing what he was doing while you were lost.” She cups your cheek. “He should have been there.”

“It’s okay.” You smile, knowing exactly where he was. “I swear, All-mother.”

“Alright, my child.” Frigga kisses your forehead. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Th-thank you, my queen.” You look down and enter your room. You see Loki hasn’t made it back here yet either. You let your tears flow freely again and curl up on the bed. Was he okay? Odin was so angry with him. But it was your fault! You hear the door open and turn to see Loki staring down at you worriedly. “Loki!” You jump up and he holds you against his chest. “I’m sorry; I’m so sorry!” You cry into his chest.

“Hush, little flower.” He murmurs. “I’m alright.” Loki sweeps you up into his arms and carries you back to the bed. You feel him sit and keep you close. “I’m used to my father’s temper.”

“Are we okay?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” He kisses you gently. “So, there is no need to worry. Stop those sad tears.” You bury your face into his neck and Loki chuckles. “I care about you so much, darling. I told father it was my fault.”

“But it was mine!” You force him to look at you.

“No, it wasn’t. I should have warned you.” Loki kisses you deeply. You lose your breath and give in to his cool lips. He smirks and pulls you closer. You slip your tongue into his mouth, getting a surprised sound from Loki. You usually wait for him to deepen the kiss, but this is no less arousing. You let his hands wander up your skirt and brush against your clit. You moan against his lips and you feel his smirk. Loki pulls away and looks up at you with curiosity. “Will you let me show you something new?”

“Maybe…” You blush. He stands and sets you down on the edge of the bed. “Loki?”

“Darling, this is all for your pleasure.” Loki slowly lifts your skirts, kissing your skin as it’s exposed. You instinctively try to close your thighs, but Loki was quick to keeping them spread. “No, little one, I want you.” You frown.

“But you’re nowhere near—” Suddenly you feel his cool tongue against you. “Fuck, Loki!” You try to move away but he pulls you closer. “Loki, what are you doing?”

“Oh, innocent flower.” Loki smirks up at you, licking his lips. “You taste heavenly.”

“But-but, I-I thought…” He dives in again and you scream. His tongue expertly teases you as his hands make sure you don’t close your legs. “Loki!” You grab his hair and try to pull him away, but he pulls you closer to him. “Is-isn’t that gross?” You feel your orgasm building. “Loki, please! I’m going to orgasm soon!” Loki smirks and sucks your sensitive clit before licking up your pleasure. “Loki!” You feel ashamed. “You-you shouldn’t have—” Loki puts a finger on your lips.

“I’ve been wanted to do that for a while.” He lays on the bed and pulls you above him. “It is not gross, or dirty. A lot of lovers do this.”

“B-but…” You feel tears in your eyes. “It won’t produce a baby.”

“Not everything is about making a baby, darling.” Loki pets your hair. “I’m here to show you other desires.” You hold onto him tightly and take a deep breath. It was now or never.

“I love you.” Loki barely hears you.

“What was that?” He thinks he’s heard you wrong.

“I love you.” You smile at him.

“N-no you don’t.” He turns away and blushes.

“Yes I do.” You sit up and take his face in your hands. “I love you, Loki Odinson.” You kiss him gently. “No matter what happens in our future.” Loki pulls you to his chest.

“I love you too, (Y/n).” He whispers. “I swear to protect you.”

“You already do.” You sigh, exhausted from the dancing and the stimulation Loki just gave you, but you couldn’t stop now. “I should practice more.” You stand and get up from the bed. “Don’t worry about me. I can go and try to find the instructor.”

“No,” Loki wraps his arms around your waist. “You need to eat supper and rest.”

“Loki, I’m still not good enough.” You try to reason with him. “I’m still going to embarrass you.”

“You will embarrass me if you don’t eat and pass out in the middle of our dance.” You close your eyes and give in.

“Yes, dear husband.” You feel his smirk on your neck. “What did you want for our supper?”

“Something simple?” You turn around and see him smirking down at you. “Like your sweetness again?”

You flush. “That’s-that’s not real food?” Loki laughs and pulls you close.

“No love, it’s not. I just wanted to see your reaction.” You groan against his chest.

“You’re an asshole.” Loki chuckles and kisses your hair.

“I know.”

“But I love you, so you’re my asshole.” He smiles, not understanding why that made him so happy. “Loki,” you close your eyes. “What’s going to happen tomorrow?”

“Well,” Loki lifts you up and sits in a chair with you on his lap. “We will hardly see each other until the ceremony. I’m sure you’ll be taken from my bed early tomorrow morning to get ready.” You nod your head. “And then I will get ready at the same time, if I can.”

“Why couldn’t you?” You frown up at him.

“Because I’m already nauseous just thinking about it from my nerves.” You laugh. “What if I am not as handsome as you thought because everyone will be dressed up, including my brother, for you to see? What if I am the worst one to look at and you’re marrying me?” You sigh and wrap your arms around his neck.

“I think you are by far the most handsome man I met.” You kiss his cheek. “Don’t you think one of those bad thoughts! I’m more worried about you not thinking I’m pretty enough. I mean, all of your previous lovers will be there, correct?”

“How many lovers do you think I have?” Loki frowns.

“Hmmm,” you make a dramatic gesture of thinking deeply. “I’d say nearly every young lady in the kingdom and plenty of the women servants.”

Loki laughs. “Darling, if that were true, I would be a most dishonorable choice for a husband.”

You smile. “But it is true your past lovers will be there? The one you probably were planning on marrying before I came along? They must all hate me.” You look down. “I’m sorry for not really giving you a choice.”

Loki frowns. “Darling, I just told you I love you. There is no one else I want to marry now.”

“But there was.” You whisper.

“No, I never had anyone serious.” Loki lifts your chin. “I love you, and only you.” He kisses you gently. “If  _any_  past lover of mine says anything, it will be my job to deal with it.” Loki sighs. “But I’m sure they won’t.” There is a knock on the door and Loki groans. You make a move to leave his lap, but he keeps you close. “Come in.” A servant walks in with a tray and he eyes you on Loki’s lap. “Here, my prince, you haven’t been down to grab your supper yet.” Loki smiles and waves his hand.

“Thank you.” You don’t move until he leaves. “Darling, eat.”

“No, this is your food. I can go get my own.” You stand and stretch. “I need to figure out the layout of your home anyways.”

“ _Our_  home, dear.” Loki pulls you to the table. “Now, eat.” He kisses your cheek. “I will be back.” Before you could protest again, another knock sounds. Loki frowns. “Come in.” You smile and keep your hand on his arm to be ready to pull him away. The servant from before enters.

“I hadn’t realized your betrothed was here was well.” He sets down a second tray. “Please accept my apologizes.”

“Of course, you did not know.” Loki smiles, happy he didn’t have to order them to bring food for you too. You lean against his arm. “Come darling, you skipped your midday meal.” You feel a blush creep up your face.

“H-how did you know?” You follow him to the small table, set up for just the two of you. “How long did you watch me Loki?” You start cutting your food.

“For a few hours,” Loki smirks, but can’t stop the blush from coloring his cheeks. “I-I  _may_  have skipped an important…thing…” You sigh.

“Loki…” He sees the disappointment on your face, similar to a mother’s. “Was that the real reason Odin was mad?”

“Yes…” You smile and take his hand.

“Darling, don’t skip duties to watch over me. That’s not okay.”

“But it was going to be so boring and I would rather watch you dance!” Loki tries to defend himself. “And I don’t think I would have been welcomed.” He whispers.

“What was the important thing?” You sigh, thinking you know what it was.

“A meeting between your father and mine to discuss a new treaty through this marriage.” You close your eyes.

“I was right…” You pull your hand away. “They wouldn’t just toss an opportunity like this aside. Did Odin tell you what this new treaty’s requirements are?”

“Part of my side of the vows have changed for our wedding and in return you must provide an heir.” Loki studies you.

“So, not only must I become pregnant, I must provide a son?” You frown.

“No, it can be a daughter as well, just a child.” Loki smiles. “Women can inherit the throne if they are born before their brothers.”

“And your vows now read what?”

“Don’t you want that to be a surprise?” He smirks at you. You smile and give in.

“Alright, but if it makes me cry in front of everyone I won’t forgive you!” Loki laughs.

“Of course, (Y/n).” You finally start to enjoy your meal and the atmosphere becomes relaxed.

“Loki, I’m going to stay up and practice dancing. Will it be alright if you show me back to the ballroom?” You stop eating, suddenly nervous for tomorrow.

“No, it’s not safe for you to be wandering around alone at night.” Loki frowns. “How would you even get back here?”

“I asked if  _you_  could escort me! I wouldn’t be roaming around alone!” You cross your arms, ignoring his second question.

“No, you need rest.” Loki stands and quickly glares down at you. You glare up at him in return.

“I’m going to fail you.”

“You won’t.” His hands cup both sides of your face before pulling you up into a kiss. “Even if we trip and fall in front of the entire kingdom, that is only one night. You will not fail me in the years of this marriage.” Loki stares into your eyes fiercely. “I mean it.”

“Loki…” You sigh and drop your eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He pulls you up to his chest. “Come, dear.” Loki pulls you to a chair and forces you back in his lap.  “Before you know it we’ll be married. Then I will scoop you into my arms that night and we can travel anywhere you wish.”

“We can’t go where I want to go.” You whisper thinking about Alfeim.

“Not until I say my vows and we have a baby.” Loki whispers. You start crying again. You miss the fields and gardens. You miss seeing your people. What did they think of you now? What did your siblings think of you? Would you ever be welcomed back? It suddenly dawns on you that your father agreed to a new treaty while thinking he’s giving his daughter away to a rapist. Despite what Odin says, you believe your father remains unconvinced this is just two lovers going too far. You think about the suitor you were almost promised to before all of this.

“Loki…” You feel your heartbeat quicken. “I need to tell you something.” You were so busy worried about his lovers that you forgot about yours. What if your father brings him here? What does he believe?

“What is it, (Y/n)?” Loki observes how tense you are.

“Don’t you think it’s weird my father agreed to give me to you after accusing you of raping me?” You swallow.

“Father said he convinced him.” Loki frowns.

“No, Loki, my father isn’t going to be convinced.” You whisper. “I’m-I’m afraid he will try to ruin tomorrow.”

“Darling,” Loki chuckles. “I think your nerves are creating fantasies that aren’t true.”

“I mean it!” You pull yourself up so you can look at him directly. “I’m afraid my father is going to bring a previous suitor to try to stop it.”

“(Y/n), your father would not risk this treaty—”

“Loki, we don’t know what he’s thinking!” You yell. “I-I was  _almost_ promised to someone else. I’m afraid my father told him and now he will come in yelling about how you’re a rapist again.”

“It will be alright.” Loki pets your hair.

“I promise to deal with it quickly.” You whisper. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hush, we don’t even know if it’s going to happen.” Loki kisses your forehead. “What is his name?”

“Callon.” You whisper. “I swear if he tries I will put him in his place.”

“I will be right by your side.” He smiles, but his insecurities start eating him alive. “Is he more handsome than me?”

“What?” You look at Loki confused. “I just told you a previous suitor is possibly on his way here to ruin our wedding and you’re concerned about how attractive he is?”

“So, you don’t want this Callon to save you from me?” Loki whispers. You sigh realizing where this is coming from. “I mean, you probably know him a lot better and—” You stop Loki’s words with a kiss.

“Loki, he’s not an old man, so many women find him attractive.” You lean against Loki’s shoulder. “But, no, he is not more handsome than you.” You wrap your arms around Loki’s neck. “And as for him  _rescuing_ me from you, well, I wish it could be the other way around.” Loki frowns, not understanding and you giggle. “I wish you could put him in his place and not me. I wish you could defend our marriage and not me. But, this is my past and I will fix it.”

“If he insists and doesn’t listen to you, I will be there to most  _delightfully_  put him in his place.” Loki growls. He knows Callon didn’t take you, since you were a virgin when you came to his bed, but still just thinking about how close you came to being with this other man…

“Loki, let’s just hope I’m making up things because of my nerves.” You whisper, secretly happy about how protective Loki is.

“You’re right, love.” He stands and carries you to bed. “And we have a big day tomorrow.”

“I’m so scared.” You take off your dress.

“Me too, darling.” Loki takes off his clothes as well. “But, I’m giving you tonight off. We can cuddle though if you prefer.” He stares at your naked form.

“Why are you giving me the night off?” You frown up at him.

“Because I’m not going to want to let you rest tomorrow night.” Loki smirks and kisses you gently. “And you have been so good to me the other nights.” You sigh and curl up against his body.

“Thank you, dear.” Loki smiles and wraps his arms around you.

“Good night, little flower.”

“Good night, dearest prince.” You wrap your arms around his neck before trying to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

You feel someone shake your arm. “Why do you insist on impropriety?” The person shakes you harder. “(Y/n), get up!” Your eyes open, recognizing the voice. Your mother is standing above you, glaring.

“M-mother?” You frown, completely confused about why she would be here. Loki has moved as far from you as possible. You notice you were in a nightgown and Loki is in pants. “What’s going on?”

“Since you  _insisted_  on being a slut, we are here for your wedding.” She pulls you out of the bed roughly and drags you out of the room. You look back at Loki sadly before the door closes. “We must make you look as presentable as possible.” You feel a bruise start to form from her grip.

“Mother, why are you so angry?”

“You caused the biggest scandal in our family!” Your mother yells. You try to pull away from her.

“Aren’t you being dramatic?” You regret your words as soon as they leave your mouth. Your cheek stings as your neck snaps to the right.

“Keep your mouth shut and this mess  _may_  get fixed.” She hisses. You frown.

“You didn’t even have to be here.” Your mother shoves you into a room. You see Frigga there, her smile gone the moment she sees the red mark on your face.

“Dear, what happened?”

“Your son hit my daughter!” Your eyes widen at your mother’s accusation.

“No, he didn’t!” You feel your heartbeat quicken. Why did your family have to lie and embarrass you? “It was my own mother for me talking back to her. Your son hasn’t harmed me in any way. Please forgive my mother.”  You glare at her. Frigga sighs, knowing this just wasn’t going to be an easy day.

“Come, sit.” You obey and let Frigga braid your hair. “It’s okay, (Y/n).” She whispers. “I know how you care about him.”

“Thank you.” You whisper. “When will the ceremony start?” You put on a brave face and smile. Just get through this and you never have to deal with suspicion again.

“In a few hours, hopefully Loki is up and getting ready.” Frigga smiles. You close your eyes as your mother starts on your ceremonial make up. “I’m going to check on him. I’ll be right back.” You nod, but worry about what your mother will do without the queen present.

As soon as Frigga leaves your mother starts speaking in a low tone. “We’ve brought a special someone to help you out of this.”

“I don’t want out of this.” You glare at her. “Don’t ruin this wedding for both our people and myself.”  

“Not even for Callon?” She smirks, thinking you’re still head over heels for a childhood crush.

“A foolish boy compared to a prince who loves me?” You stand, done listening to her. “You get him out of here and don’t be at the ceremony.”

“Just see him one last time.” Almost as on que a man with blonde hair enters your room and you recognize your past suitor.

“Get out of here.” You growl. “You’re not welcomed.”

“I’ve been told he doesn’t respect you the way you deserve.” His voice is smooth and silky, but you hear the arrogant tone. Your parents must have offered more than your hand in marriage for him to do this. They are insufferable!

“Loki treats me with more respect and care than you ever had.” You cross your arms. “Leave.”

“I will have you, even if he seduced you and violated you.” Callon pulls you to his chest, but you push away.

“I said leave, Callon! I want  _nothing_  to do with you!” The vision of him kissing your younger sister behind the hedge blinds you. “I am happy with Loki, and I will not leave him for anything!”

“(Y/n)!” Loki runs into the room and sees Callon still holding onto your arms, as if you two were embracing. “What is this?”

“He was brought here by my mother and—”

“And she wants to marry me instead!” Callon covers your mouth with his hand.

“Too bad she already warned me about you.” Loki rips his arms off you. “(Y/n), did you want to leave with him?” You see doubts in his eyes, as if he expected you to leave him despite everything you said yesterday.

“No, I told you already that I want to marry you.” You pull Loki close to you and glare at Callon. “I love you, Loki.” You pull him into a slow, deep kiss. Loki’s eyes widen at first, but soon kisses you back. You feel someone pull you away from him, but Loki keeps his hands on your waist.

“I love you too, (Y/n).” He whispers. You notice it’s your mother pulling you back.

“You will marry Callon, (Y/n), and call off this wedding.”

“I don’t want your daughter.” Callon shrugs. “She’s clearly not going to budge.” You smile up at Loki as he pulls you close. “Besides, he’s already taken her. Which does surprise me if she  _was_  willing, given I’ve tried and she never let me.”

You blush, but Loki glares at him. “Shut your mouth, boy.” Callon glares at Loki. “You try to take my wife away and then _insult_  her, imply I would ever force myself upon her?”

“Loki…” You turn his head to face you. “It’s not worth it.”

“Protecting your honor and our relationship is always worth it, darling.” He kisses your forehead before turning to Callon again. “You may stay for the celebration if you stay silent and allow us to be together.”

“No, I don’t think I belong here.” Callon leaves and you press yourself against Loki.

“You can leave too, mother.” You glare at her. “You’ve done enough.”

“What your father had to do to convince him to save you—”

“And who decided I needed saving?” You interrupt her. “ _You_ arranged this marriage.  _You_ felt insulted when he respected my boundaries.  _You_  then felt insulted that he wanted me. And now?  _You_ are pissed I actually  _like_  my betrothed. Get out.” You glare at her. “And don’t be at the ceremony if you cannot sit back and let this happen. Warn father as well. I don’t want any more attempts at stopping this. Do  _you_  understand?” Loki rubs your back comfortingly.

“No, you are our daughter and will list—”

“I am tired of you trying to control my future.” You hiss. “Get out while this treaty still stands and I protect our people, which is apparently more than what I can say for you.” Frigga heard the whole thing and makes her presence known at that moment.

“Loki, you’re going to run out of time getting ready. Go.” She chides her son and he nods his head, but you feel him hesitate letting you go.

“Of course, mother.” Loki presses your knuckles to his lips softly. “I will see you soon, darling.”

“I hope not to disappoint.” You smile. “Now that you’ve seen my face already.”

“You could never disappoint.” He leaves and your mother stays silent, fuming over your stubbornness. Frigga smiles proudly down at you. She links her arm around your mother’s.

“We will leave the servants to dress you, my dear. Come, let’s discuss our children’s bright future together.” You have to suppress your laughter as she leads your mother away. The servants start to undress you and you see the wedding dress you were fitted for a few months earlier for when you would be betrothed. But, doesn’t that mean your parents have been planning this since then? You shake your head, disappointed in your family and hope the dress still fits. It’s a little small, but luckily it still fits. A servant pins your veil to your hair and covers your face. You look through the veil and see no one could see your face clearly. Frigga enters and sees you. “Oh sweet child!” You turn and see her smile. “Loki won’t be able to look away.” You see Thor appears behind her. “Thor will be escorting you down the aisle.”

“Okay, are my parents staying?” You try to sound cheerful.

“They will be sitting beside us.” You nod. “It’s time.”

Thor offers his arm and you take it happily. “Loki isn’t going to breathe.” He whispers.

“Are you sure?” You smile. “You can’t really see my face.”

“I am certain. I had to calm him down before arriving here.” Thor chuckles. “He’s very nervous. Believe me, he’s not getting cold feet…my brother is just…he-he can’t wait…no…”

Thor struggles to reassure you about Loki’s commitment and yet he did not want to offend you. “Thor, I know Loki is looking forward to this. I understand his nerves. I feel nauseous myself.” You feel your stomach knot up. “Thor, I’m afraid I’m not pretty enough for your brother.”

“Nonsense, Lady (Y/n).” The blonde man smiles down at you. “My brother would have to be blind to not stare at you.” You blush as the doors open. Everyone in the room stares at you, trying to see what you look like. You hesitate, but Thor pushes you onward. Loki is at the end of the long aisle and you can’t stop staring at him.

“Loki…” You breathe. His hair is combed back and he stands tall, but you see him picking at his hands absently. It makes you smile, seeing something like a nervous tendency on someone so handsome gives you hope. Loki wears his green cape and dark armor. Everything that makes you want to run to him and throw your arms around him.

“Lady (Y/n), you’re staring aren’t you?” Thor smirks. You bite your lip.

“Yes…” You whisper.

“He’s staring at you too.” Loki’s green eyes roam your figure up and down. Are you really the one walking up to him? Or did you leave with that idiot from before and convinced someone to replace you? Loki has to will himself to stay in one spot and not run to lift your veil up right then. He needed to know if you were walking toward him or not. Loki doesn’t know what he would do if it wasn’t you, but that didn’t stop the doubts that form. “Something’s wrong.”

You smile. “No, he’s just anxious.” You whisper, nearly at the end of the aisle. Why is this taking so long? You don’t remember the aisle this long before. Finally, you reach Loki and Thor kisses your cheek through the veil.

“Congratulations sister.” You smile up at him.

“Thank you.” Loki takes your hand in his and pulls you close. “Loki.” You don’t hide the happiness in your voice.

“(Y/n)…” Loki sighs in relief, recognizing your voice. You take a deep breath as Loki lifts your veil to reveal yourself to the kingdom. You hear some quiet gasps, but overall most are silent. You can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not. Loki beams down at you proudly. You smile up at him and resist the urge to kiss him. Three older women stand in front of you two. You realize it’s the Fates.

“Loki, son of Odin, prince of Asgard, God of mischief, do you swear to take this woman to be your wife willingly for all her life?”

“Yes, I swear to do all that and protect her from all dangers.” You hold his hands in yours as the women wrap a cloth around your wrists, binding you to him. Why would your parents force him to add that?

“(Y/n), daughter of (Y/f/n), lady of Alfeim, do you swear to take this man to be your husband willingly for all his life?” Loki smiles down at you.

“I swear to do all that and stand by him through everything.” You sound confident, which was the complete opposite of how you feel. Loki presses his forehead against yours and you smile. Loki liked your added vow. Of course you would change your vow as well. There are cheers surrounding you. You jump a little and Loki chuckles. You blush, but he pulls you close to his chest after the ribbon is unwrapped.

“It’s alright, darling.” Loki kisses your lips softly before turning to the crowd and pull you down the aisle toward the feast hall. He pulls back a chair in the middle of the table and you sit.

“Thank you.” You smile up at him. Loki sits next to you as the other guests file in. “Loki, I’m worried about messing up.” You whisper.

“You won’t, dear.” He smirks and you take his hand firmly. “Thor, his friends, and your siblings are going to escort us to our room to make sure we…”

“I know,” you interrupt. “I am not looking forward to that.” Loki chuckles and kisses your knuckles.

“Neither am I.” He looks down. “What if they think I’m not doing it right?”

“There’s a wrong way?” You frown before laughing. Loki joins you before pulling you into a kiss.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.” You pour some of the bridal mead into a cup. “But, dear husband. Let’s start our marriage.” You offer the cup to Loki and he takes it. All of the guests are watching as he drinks it. You don’t pay attention to anyone but Loki. Loki smirks before giving you the rest of the cup. You sip the sweet liquid. Everyone erupts into applause at your marriage to Loki is sealed. You jump again and Loki laughs as his hand cups your face. “Let’s get this dance out of the way.” You sigh. Loki smirks and takes your hand and escorts you down to the middle of the room.

“Of course, my darling.” You are pulled into position as Loki holds you close. “Breathe.” The music starts and he leads you into graceful movements. You remember the counts and smile up at him. Loki smirks and starts to turn you. You forget where your feet were supposed to go and Loki lifts you into his arms. You blush as he spins before smoothly setting you back down and continuing the dance as if nothing happened.

“Thank you.” You whisper as Loki guides you around the room. He tries to spin you again and this time you successfully don’t trip. Loki keeps his head high, proudly showing you off.

“Of course, my love.” As the music is winding down, your heart races as you remember that embarrassing moment of pulling him close. Instead of dipping you, Loki figured it was better to just pull you close after spinning you twice. You blush as his nose brushes against yours before kissing you deeply. “Beautiful wife,” Loki pulls you back to the table and makes sure you are comfortable. He starts to eat the food placed before him. “Once this awkward night is done, we will have our own life.” You start to relax and some diplomatic allies come up to your table. They introduce themselves and you discuss ongoing talks between Asgard and them. All of the diplomats were surprised by your wits and understanding of the outside world. Loki smirks and allows you to continue. The look of confusion and then embarrassment as they realize you’re much more intelligent than you look. Your young face gives the impression that you weren’t as worldly as you are.

Loki relished how intelligent you are as the diplomats slowly turn to him after you schooled them. “You have a very smart wife, be careful with that.” You suppress the hurt. You knew you had broken your rule of keeping a lot to yourself, but Loki told you to express yourself freely with them.

“I know I should be careful.” Loki’s eyes become dark with frustration. Why couldn’t these men just accept your intelligence as a gift and help? “I should be careful about what I say to you in regards of  _defending_  my wife.”

“Loki, don’t.” You lay your hand on his arm and you realize his anger is really from the alcohol that he keeps drinking. “It’s alright.” Thor makes you jump as he slaps Loki’s shoulder proudly.

“Are you ready to bed her, brother?” He bellows, already drunk, as if the entire kingdom needed to know what you two were supposed to do. You wish Thor had a softer voice as Loki looks down at his hands with a blush coloring his cheeks.

“We-we can wait a few hours.” You whisper to Loki so he knows it didn’t have to be rushed.

“No,” Loki stands and pulls your chair back before taking your hand. “Let’s go.” You are pulled out of the room as Thor, his friends, and your siblings follow you two toward your bedroom. The bed looked so small as the others surround it. You sit in the middle of the bed with Loki.

“Can I keep my dress on?” You whisper, embarrassed.

“Of course, darling.” Loki takes a deep breath before lowering you onto your back. “Let’s get this over with.” You giggle at how ridiculous this all is and Loki slowly releases his member from his pants. “I’m sorry, darling.”

“It’s alright, Loki.” You bite your lip as he enters you slowly and the witnesses silently watch. This is so fucking awkward. Why were the traditions of your ancestors so weird? You close your eyes in shame as Loki tries to hurry up with his release. At least you aren’t naked in front of everyone, right? You bury your face against Loki’s shoulder as Loki groans and his seed is buried into you.

“There.” Loki glares pointedly at Thor, as if it was all his idea our ancestors were freaks.

“Loki, this is tradition.” You try to soothe him. “It’s alright.” Loki sighs and pulls out of you slowly, but is careful to keep you covered. The witnesses all leave slowly with Thor smirking at his brother before closing the bedroom door. “Come on, we can have our own night tomorrow.” You yawn. Loki looks down at you with lust.

“I am not done with you.” You frown and look up at him, not knowing if this is the alcohol or frustration of not being alone.

“L-Loki?” You cup his face gently.

“Yes, little one?” You turn your face away before lifting your dress up for him.

“Here you go.” You suppress your shame. Loki looks down at you before taking off his clothes.

“Come here, innocent flower.” You swallow before pressing your naked body against his. “You’re right, I will make tomorrow night our night.” He sighs and kisses you gently. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, my prince. I know this isn’t how you wanted this to go, but now I’m finally yours.” You whisper. “Good night, my sweet husband. We have forever now.”

“Good night, my darling wife.” You feel Loki finally begin to relax before resting your head on his chest to sleep. “I don’t know how I will look at your siblings in the eye ever again.” You laugh and close your eyes.

“I don’t know how I’m going to be able to look at your brother.” Loki plays with your hair, willing you to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

You wake up before Loki and smile down at him. You run your fingers through his hair, thinking about these past weeks since your wedding. It’s gotten easier since leaving the palace for your honeymoon. Loki stirs and looks up at you with a smile. “Good morning, darling.” You kiss him.

“Good morning, my dear.” He pulls you close to him. “I don’t want to leave this peace just yet.” You convinced him to just go to the country for your honeymoon.

You sigh. “Neither do I.” You take deep breaths as the nausea from the night before still settles in your stomach. “I-I think I need to go to the bathroom.” You roll over and run to the bathroom. Loki jumps out of bed worriedly.

“(Y/n)?” He tries to open the bathroom door, but it’s locked. “(Y/n), open the door!” Loki hears you gagging and throwing up. You have tears in your eyes and pray Loki wouldn’t break down the door to see you like this.

“I’m-I’m alright Loki.” You catch your breath. “I-I must have had something not agree with me.” You wash your face and brush your teeth before leaving the bathroom. Loki is standing there waiting for you. “Loki, I’m okay.” You try to reassure him.

“No, I should call the doctor.” He pulls you back to the bed. “What if something wasn’t cooked correctly and it made you sick?”

“Loki…” You smile. “I am fine. I’m not dying.” Loki shakes his head. “How about if I still feel awful when we return home I will let you call the doctor.”

“Okay, but only because we return tomorrow.” You laugh and kiss his cheek.

“So, what did you want to do our last day?” Loki smirks down at you.

“I had a few ideas.” You giggle in anticipation. “But I think we should take it easy now.”

“I’m sorry I ruined our honeymoon.” You sigh. “Of course, I get sick when I should be enjoying my days and nights with my husband.”

“Now, dear wife, you know nothing goes smoothly for us.” Loki chuckles. “Let me take care of you.”

“Loki, I feel bad.” You sigh and he kisses your cheek.

“Nonsense.” He sits on the bed next to you. “And we still had some lovely nights before this happened.”

“If you count my awful attempts at seducing you as lovely, then yes we did.” Loki laughs and lays next to you. “Loki, go on and enjoy your last day here. I’ll be fine.” Loki shakes his head. “I’m serious! Go, enjoy this peace before the pressure of the palace tomorrow.”

“Are you certain you’re alright?”

“Loki!” You laugh and sit up. “Go, just because your wife is cooped up doesn’t mean you should too.” He kisses your cheek.

“I won’t be gone long. Just long enough to find something you like.” You smile.

“Take your time.” Loki smiles back at you before leaving. You let down your façade and lay against the pillow. Whatever was making you sick really wasn’t giving you an easy time. Nothing was in your stomach, yet, you still felt the need to throw up. You close your eyes and fall asleep after pulling the covers over you. 

* * *

Loki returns about an hour after he left with a doctor. He wasn’t going to wait while you felt so miserable. He also brought back some flowers to apologize for not listening. The moment he opens the bedroom door and sees your pale form, weaker than before, he runs to you. “Darling, wake up.” Loki feels your forehead, but you’re a normal temperature, if anything you’re slightly  _colder_. “She wasn’t this weak before.” You open your eyes and see his worry.

“Loki, I’m alright. Just hungry.” You sit up slowly. “Why is there a doctor here?” The doctor makes his way over to you and takes your temperature.

“Love, I couldn’t wait until tomorrow. I’m sorry.” You sigh, but allow the doctor to do his checkup. Loki brings you some soup and waits patiently for the doctor to finish.

“Do you feel anything different with your body?” The doctor asks. You frown.

“What do you mean?”

“Are your…breasts more sensitive?” You blink in shock.

“Why would you need to know that?”

“Darling, he’s trying to help.” Loki sits next to you. “It’s okay.”

You sigh. “Yes, but-but we’ve been very…umm…” You look to Loki to explain.

“It’s our honeymoon, we’ve been…a little enthusiastic.” Loki smiles down at you. “It’s okay, dear. I’m sorry if I hurt you at all.”

“You haven’t.” You take his hand.

“So, no bruising or anything on your breasts?” You shake your head. “And, when was your last period?” You frown. “It-it was about, ummm, six or seven weeks ago?” You flush. “I missed my period?” With all the busyness of the wedding and enjoying the honeymoon, you weren’t keeping track of the days.

“It seems you’re pregnant.” The doctor smiles. “This isn’t with any equipment though. Go to a medical facility and they can properly do some tests.”

“Thank you.” Loki pays him and beams down at you. “Did you hear that?”

“Loki…” You sigh. “Please don’t get your hopes up? I-I could be wrong about when my last period was and then I just crushed your hopes if I’m not and—”

“Hush,” Loki puts a finger on your lips. “Darling, I know it’s early, but tomorrow when we return, I’m taking you to the physician.”

“Yes, dear.” You sigh. Loki hands you a bowl of soup. “Thank you.”

“Dearest wife, relax.” He smirks. “I cannot wait for tomorrow now.”

“Loki, I don’t want to disappoint you.” You look down. Loki lifts your chin and kisses you sweetly.

“You won’t, even if this is a false pregnancy, that just means I get to try a few more times.” You laugh and shake your head.

“Alright dear.” You finish your soup and settle back down.

“Can we leave today?” His eyes beg you. “I want to know now.”

“Loki,” you smile and shake your head. “They are expecting us tomorrow. We can wait one day, right?” He pouts, causing you to giggle. “Come, husband, and enjoy one last night with your wife.” You pull him towards you. “Since it isn’t an illness, you can show me some of your ideas.” Loki smirks.

“As my goddess wishes.” He kisses you deeply and climbs onto you. “What shall I do first?”

“Something that makes me scream.” You undress him quickly and he makes your clothes disappear.

“Oh, I was thinking of something that makes you beg instead…” Loki smirks and kisses right below your bellybutton. “I hope you’re truly in their little one, but just in case, I’m joining you.” You laugh and pull him up to kiss him. Loki’s hands spread your legs and feel you are already wet. “So, it seems someone is ready.” He whispers in your ear as he slowly enters you fully. You bite his bottom lip and his hips quicken his pace, causing the bed to squeak. You giggle, still not used to the sound compared to his silent bed. Loki blushes and stops mid-thrust to laugh. “How the hell are we supposed to have a romantic time with that damn noise?”

“Darling, it just adds to how awkward this relationship is.” Loki smiles before burying his face into your neck.

“You’re right, yet I’m so comfortable with you, I barely believe it.” You wrap your arms around his neck and smile.

“Me too, my love.” You thrust up to meet his hips, spurring both of you closer to climax. “I can’t imagine a life without you now.”

“I don’t want to live in a world without you.” He groans and releases his orgasm. You sigh from his release and pet his hair. “You are too precious to live without.” Loki whispers.

You blush. “Loki,” you lift his head. “What if…what if I die in childbirth?” You think about how you’ll be giving birth to a frost giant and not an Asgardian. “You…you may want to prepare for that possibility.”

“Never.” He glares down at you as if you offended him in the worst way. “You will not die giving birth to my child. I won’t allow it.”

“Loki,” you caress his face. “Many women die in childbirth. I only want you to understand this wouldn’t be your fault.”

“No.” Loki buries his face back into your neck. “Don’t talk about that.” You sigh and give in to his stubborn nature.

“Alright, my dear.” You play with his hair. “I won’t discuss it further.”


	11. Chapter 11

You lay on the table as the Asgardian doctor works above you. Loki was forbidden to be there, but Frigga was there. “Lady (Y/n), you know why he can’t be here.” She holds your hand.

“Yes.” You look at the doctor. “Is she the only doctor who knows?”

“Yes.” Frigga looks up at the doctor. “She is sworn to secrecy.” You sigh.

“Loki won’t be able to stand next to me during the birth either, right?”

“I will be here in his place.” Frigga pets your hair. “Loki will be difficult to restrain.” You laugh.

“It does sound like him.” You look at the doctor. “Am I?”

“Yes, congratulations, though it’s too early to know the gender.” You smile.

“That’s alright.” You sit up. “Can I tell him we’re expecting?” Frigga nods and you jump off the table. “Thank you!” You quickly find Loki pacing outside the door.

“Well?” He holds your hands.

“We’re having a baby!” You wrap your arms around his neck and he spins you around in joy. “I’m so happy!”

“I am too, darling.” Loki kisses you sweetly. “What do you need or want, my dear?”

“Nothing, Loki.” You lean against him. “I’m just so happy right now.” He pets your hair lovingly. You pull away. “I’m going to need to be near a bathroom though.” Loki smirks and teleports you to your room and you run to the bathroom to throw up your breakfast. Loki rushes behind you and holds back your hair to help. You couldn’t protest, bending over to make it to the toilet. He summons a glass of water and tries to soothe you. “L-Loki, you-you don’t have to—” You throw up again and he rubs your back.

“Hush, my love. I’m not going anywhere.” You catch your breath. “Here, drink.” You gladly accept the water and look at him sadly.

“I’m sorry you’re dealing with this.”

“Hush.” He smiles. “This is just the start of our journey.”

“You’re right.” You sigh. Loki kisses your hair as you drink your water.

“Loki?” You turn and see Thor standing there looking down at you two. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“No, brother, you’re not.” Loki looks down at you lovingly. “Just a little morning sickness. We’re having a baby.”

“Congratulations!” Thor pulls you up into a bone crushing hug. Loki had to pry him off you.

“Thor! Don’t hurt her!” He looks down at you worriedly. “Darling, are you alright?”

“Yes,” but the urge to throw up starts again and you rush to the toilet. Loki closes the door to give you privacy as he talks to his brother.

“What is it, brother?” Loki sighs.

“My coronation is in a few months. You know what that means?”

Loki frowns. “I will be your ambassador.” He looks at the closed door. “What about (Y/n)? I can’t be travelling while she’s like this.”

“That is what the servants and doctors are for, Loki.” Thor pats his shoulder. “Don’t worry about her. She knew what this life was going to be like.” You stay behind the door and listen. You start crying. Loki picks up on your stifled sobs, but looks at his brother as if nothing is wrong.

“Brother, I beg of you to let me stay until the baby is here.” He looks at his brother. “Have one of your friends be your ambassador for a little bit.”

“No, you are my ambassador and you will start the day after my coronation.” Thor looks back at his brother sadly. “I wish I could let you stay, but this is your duty, you know this.” Loki waits until his brother is gone before opening the door to see you crying on the floor.

“Darling, shh, it’s okay.” Loki lifts you up and carries you to a chair. He kneels in front of you as you try to calm down. “I tried, I’m sorry. But this is my job.”

“I know…” You wipe your eyes. “What if you aren’t here for the birth? I don’t want you to be gone for a long time after our child is born.”

“I will try, (Y/n).” Loki kisses your knee and looks up at you. “I will entrust mother to look after you when I’m gone.”

“Loki, you shouldn’t bother your mother with me. I will look after myself.” You smile sadly. “Go on and start preparing for your new position.” You kiss his cheek. “We’ll be fine.”

“I do need to go to the library.” He sighs. “Come, love, I know you like to read as much as I.” Loki helps you up. “You can read as I study our relations and ambassador families.” You smile at his reluctance.

“At least you have a few months.” You slip your arm in his and lean against him. “Will you want some help?”

“No, dear, I don’t want to bore you.” Loki smiles down at you as he leads you through the halls.

“Loki, you won’t bore me, and you know I’m very good at diplomacy.” You smirk up at him. “Let me help you, my dear. Maybe it will calm your nerves.” You enter the library and follow him to a desk. Loki pulls over a second chair and insists on you sitting as he grabs some books. You open the first book and you two pour over it as Thor finds you two together.

“Making your wife help you with your boring job, brother?” You take Loki’s hand before he could say anything he will regret.

“She is a very sought after diplomat, Thor.” He glares. “She wrote a book on the subject even.”

“Loki…” You squeeze his hand. “It’s okay.”

“Ah, I forgot. You have a political wife.” Thor waves his hand and leaves the library.

“You are the most understanding wife I could have.” Loki sighs. “Thank you for being next to me.”

“Of course.” You burst into tears, though. “I-I just wish they would-wouldn’t be so offended.” You try to wipe your tears as Loki wraps his arms around you. “Loki, I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, my love.” He sighs. “I know it bothers you.” Loki looks back at the book. “Darling, go and pick out a nice, fun book for you to read. Rest your mind from the crazy politics.”

“But it’s my job as your wife to know what is happening.” You kiss him gently. “I’ll be alright.”

“If you insist.” You smile and take his hand as you go back to work. You notice Loki is distracted and stop talking about the ambassadors from Vanaheim.

“What’s on your mind?” You look up at him.

“Nothing, my love.” You give him a look. “What?”

“You know I can tell when you’re lying.” You sigh.

“Alright…” Loki looks down. “What if something happens to you and our baby while I’m away? What if what happens could have been prevented if I was home?” You squeeze his hand.

“Loki, don’t worry about us.” You smile. “We are safe here. I have our doctor, the guards, the servants, everyone here.” You lay your head on his shoulder. “I’m sure even Thor will be protective of me while you’re gone.”

“I-I know.” Loki kisses your head. “I just hope I will be home when they come into our lives.”

“Me too.” You smile.

“Brother!” You jump and Loki sighs as Thor runs back into the library.

“Yes, Thor?” He frowns.

“Father summons us to the throne room.” You smile and kiss Loki’s cheek.

“Go on, I’ll find my way to our room when I’m done.”

“Are you sure, my love?”

“Of course, darling.” Loki kisses your knuckles. “Don’t keep your father waiting now.” He follows Thor out and you smile. “Okay, little one, let’s put these books away for daddy.” You put the books back on their correct shelves before wandering the halls. You second guess yourself, but feel proud when you find your room. “Yes!” You open the door and find yourself alone. “Oh, darling…” You whisper. “Don’t worry yourself over us.” You make your way to the balcony and look at how beautiful the view is. “You know, you’re going to worry your daddy sick.” You giggle to yourself.

“You already know.” You turn and see Loki smirking in the doorway to the balcony.

“Loki! You scared me!” You sigh. “What was your summoning about?” He joins you on the balcony and watches the world calm. “Loki?”

“It’s about Vanaheim. We’re being summoned to help them out.” You nod. “So it seems I’m leaving you sooner than anticipated.”

“My prince,” you lean against him and wrap an arm around his hips. “We will be alright, and we will be waiting for your return.” Loki welcomes your comfort. “I promise.”

“Thank you my dear.”  He pulls you close. “I will probably be gone before you awaken tomorrow.

“Don’t you dare try to pull that with me.” You glare up at him. “You wake me up before you leave, even if it is just for a goodbye kiss.” Loki sighs and looks down at you sadly.

“I won’t be able to talk you out of this, will I?”

“No.” You bury your face into his side. “Don’t go into a dangerous situation without saying goodbye to me. I won’t be able to live with it.”

“I promise, then, my love.” He leans down and kisses the top of your head. “I don’t want to distress you.”

“Thank you,” you smile, satisfied he promised. “Now, let’s find something that will stay in my stomach.”


	12. Chapter 12

You wake up to Loki moving out of your bed. “Loki…” You turn to try to pull him back. “Don’t go…” Loki smiles sadly and leans down to kiss your forehead.

“I will return, my love.” He whispers.

“You’re not leaving yet, are you?” You sit up, still half asleep. “You promised.” Loki chuckles and moves to your side of the bed after dressing.

“You’re right, I did.” He pulls you into a sweet, deep kiss. “I swear to find you the moment I return.”

“No,” you bury your face into his chest. “If you’re injured, promise me you’ll see the doctor first.”

Loki smiles. “Okay, but if I’m not injured I’m finding you and holding you as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.” You kiss him again, but with passion and need. Loki smirks and kisses you back into the bed. “Must you leave us?” You touch his face sadly.

“Yes, my love. I’m sorry.” You nod and Loki kisses you gently one last time. “If anything is wrong, let mother know.”

“I promise.” Loki pulls the covers back up around you.

“Sleep, darling. It’s too early for you to be awake.” You yawn and turn over to grab his pillow.

“I’m going to have to hold this every night now.” Loki smiles, happy you will be missing him. “Be safe, darling husband.” You whisper.

“Be safe, dearest wife.” Loki leaves, but looks back at you one last time. You have your eyes open, watching him and smile.

“Go on, the sooner you’re there, the sooner you come back to me.” You whisper. He nods and leaves your room. You break down once the door is closed. You start crying against his pillow, desperately wishing he wasn’t going. What if he dies? What will happen to you? You aren’t welcomed home anymore. Would you stay here? You don’t know if you could stay in Asgard without Loki. He really is what makes it feel like home. “Loki…” You rub your stomach, trying to calm down. “Come back to me.” You finally fall back asleep, pretending your husband is in your arms. You awaken when Loki’s personal servant shakes your arm gently.

“My lady, it’s time to get up.” He whispers. You smile at him.

“Thank you.” You sit up and stretch. Once he leaves you dress quickly and make your way to have breakfast with Odin and Frigga. You sit there uncomfortably and eat slowly.

“How are you feeling, dear?” Frigga looks at you. Odin looks between you and his wife. It seems the queen hasn’t told him yet.

“Well, thank you.” You produce a small smile. “How long will Loki be gone?” You can’t help but ask that question.

“Both princes will be gone for a few days. We don’t know when they will return.” Odin studies you. “Do you have something to announce?”

“Oh, Odin, stop.” Frigga looks at her husband. “She just found out she’s pregnant. It’s very natural she doesn’t want to say anything without Loki here with her.” You look at your food, not wanting to look at either of them in the eye. You pick at your food, but don’t really eat it. “Dear, is it not settling in your stomach well?”

“No, it’s fine!” You smile at the queen. You didn’t really want your breakfast though, you wanted boar meat with a fruit glaze. Not feeling welcomed into the royal family convinces you not to ask for your weird cravings though. “Really, I’m just not that hungry.” You try to sound confident.

“Just because Loki isn’t here doesn’t mean you shouldn’t eat.” Frigga sighs.

“I’m just worried about him is all.” You smile. “I swear I’m just not hungry. It has nothing to do with my nerves.” You stand quickly and wander back to your room. You stand on the balcony and sigh. “Loki…why can’t I be with you during this?” You know the answer, but you still wish to be there by his side. You end up resolved and you grab a blank notebook from the desk in your room. You run to the kitchens and ask for whatever food they can quickly make and preserve. The servants give you a strange look, but do as you requested. You are part of the royal family after all. “Thank you.” You take the basket and run to the Bifrost. You would ride your horse, but royal protocol says you couldn’t while pregnant. “Heimdall!” You call as you make it. “Any news?” He studies you to see your intentions.

“The fighting has stopped.”

“That’s a relief. How are the princes?” You wanted to know about Loki specifically, but felt obligated to ask about Thor too.

“Loki is safe.” Heimdall smiles. “As well as Thor.” You nod. “They are drawing up a treaty and rebuilding right now.”

“Will this be Loki’s job still when Thor’s king? Will he be fighting before making treaties if necessary?” You feel your heart race at the thought.

“Yes, but Thor will join him readily unless something prevents him from leaving.” You sigh.

“Loki…already had a hard time with leaving just now. Do you think he will ever get used to it?”

“In time, as long as you reassure him with your blessing.”

“Okay.” You weren’t good at lying to Loki, but you were going to try to keep him from abandoning his duties. You wondered if it almost would have been better for a terrible marriage, at least you would both be eager for his departure. You shake your head at yourself. That was a stupid, silly thought that you don’t truly wish for. “When do you think they’ll return? The All-Father said in a few days.”

“That was before the fighting had stopped. They should be back tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” You sit and keep him company until the evening. “Can you see my family?”

“Yes, Loki asked me to keep an eye on them and give him updates.”

You chuckle. “I don’t blame him. After everything they’ve done…” You sigh. “How are they?”

Heimdall hesitates. “They’re well, celebrating a wedding right now it seems.” You frown.

“Whose?”

“Your younger sister’s to a blonde boy.” You close your eyes.

“I see…” You swallow the pain piercing your heart for some reason. “I’m glad they are well.” Maybe you weren’t completely over Callon? No, that can’t be right. Then why did it hurt so much that he is married to your sister?

“It’s getting late, my lady.” You stand and nod.

“Thank you, Heimdall. I will return tomorrow if he isn’t back when I awaken.” You smile sadly and gather your supplies to leave.

“He may come back late tonight or early tomorrow morning. Thor and him are discussing it now.” You smile a little wider.

“Thank you.” You walk to the palace slowly and give the empty basket to the servants. “Thank you again.” You walk to your bedroom and see the queen there. “My queen, is there something—”

She pulls you into a hug. “Oh sweet child.” Frigga rubs your back. “I was worried.”

“Why? Surely Heimdall told you where I was?” You whisper.

“Yes, but there was an intruder and I immediately thought of you and the baby.” You sigh.

“I’m sorry for causing distress. Were they caught?” You bite your lip.

“Yes, he’s in the dungeon. We don’t know who he is.” You nod and start to relax.

“Thank you.” You break down and cry. “Loki is coming back tonight or tomorrow, despite whatever Thor says.”

“He should stay with his brother.” You smile sadly. “We’ll be fine.”

“I already told him and he made up his mind.” You nod. Frigga holds you close. “I’m surprised he isn’t rushing home now.”

“Me too.” You laugh. “But, let him know we’re fine.” You smile. “We just need some rest.”

“And I will let you do that.” Frigga smiles and kisses your forehead. “Anything out of the ordinary happens and you tell me, promise?”

“Promise.” You sigh. “Loki is going to be anxious when he returns, isn’t he?”

“I’m afraid so.” You smile and close the door behind Frigga. Even though you know Loki is coming home soon, you lock the door.

“Sorry love, but I can’t risk it.” You close the doors to the balcony and shut the blinds. “Good night, Loki. Just return safely.” You lay on your bed after changing, feeling so small without him next to you. You pull the blankets up and hold his pillow close. You finally fall asleep after a few hours of worry.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki comes home to find his mother and father waiting for him. “Where’s (Y/n)?” He just wanted to make sure you were okay.

“She is resting. Luckily she wasn’t here when they came in.” His mother calmly explains. “But we don’t recognize the intruder, Loki, and we found him in your room.”

“Are you saying you think she has something to do with this?” Loki frowns.

“No, but given the circumstances of your marriage, it’s possible she could recognize the intruder.” Odin glares down at him. “I want you two to go and see him tomorrow.”

“Yes, father.” Loki bows and hurries to his room. He finds it locked. “(Y/n)? Love?” Loki knocks on the door. There’s no answer. Loki panics and unlocks it with his magic before frantically opening the door. He finds you asleep peacefully; your arms wrapped around a pillow. He sighs in relief and closes the door again. Loki takes off his clothes and puts on his sleep pants before spooning you. “Good night, sweetheart.” He kisses your head. You stir and frown at the foreign weight on your side.

“Loki?” Your voice is soft and scared.

“Yes, love?” You turn and face him. “I’m here.” He cups your cheek. “And I’m not leaving any time soon.”

You wrap your arms around his neck. “Thank you.” You guide his hand to your abdomen. “We are happy you made it home safe.” Loki pulls you back to his chest.

“I’m so happy you weren’t here while the intruder entered.” He whispers. “I’m here now.” You nod your head and kiss him gently. “We have a long day tomorrow.”

“Okay.” You close your eyes and sigh. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night, little flower.” He plays with your hair, but soon exhaustion forces his eyes closed.

You wake up thinking Loki was a dream. You frown when you try to move and someone’s arm prevents you. You turn and see Loki asleep, pulling you close as if you were going to disappear. You smile and kiss him gently. “Good morning, husband.”

Loki stirs and looks down at you. “Good morning, love.” He kisses your cheek. “We have a long day today.”

“Why?” You sit up confused. “Loki?”

“We are asked to see the intruder. Maybe we know them.” Loki sits up and pulls you to his side. “I will be right here with you.”

“How would I know who they are?” You frown.

“They found him in our room. They believe he was looking for one of us.” He plays with your hair. “Nothing will harm you while I’m here.”

You sigh. “Okay, let’s get this over with.” You pull away from him to dress. “And then we can do what ever we want to do.” Loki smiles and walks to you slowly. “I’m going to need you next to me.”

“I will be there.” He unlaces your nightgown and smiles. “I see a little bump.” You laugh.

“I think you’re seeing things.” Loki chuckles and kisses you. “Come on.” You dress quickly and hold his hand. “What if I know them?” You bite your lip. Loki cups your cheek.

“Then you tell me and we will try to find out what they want.” Loki’s thumb comfortingly caresses your face. “Try to keep a straight face and hide the fact you know them if you want them to possibly live.” He whispers.

“I will try, my darling.” You sigh. “It’s not Callon, he was marrying my sister yesterday while the man was sneaking around.” Loki frowns, but doesn’t ask how you know that. He keeps his arm around your waist as you slowly walk down the stairs to the cells. “Loki?”

“Yes, dear?” Loki keeps you close.

“Which cell?” You look around, but don’t recognize anyone yet. Loki asks the guard and you two are escorted to one of the last cells. You look in and see a light elf, but not one you personally know. Judging from their clothing, they were a prisoner on your own planet. “Why?”

“Darling, do you know them?” Loki keeps a hand on your arm, ready to pull you back from the stranger.

“Not personally.” You frown. “They were a prisoner on Alfeim, based on their dress.” You study a little closer. “I just don’t know why they were here, or how they got in for that matter.” Loki pulls you back when the man jumps towards you.

“I will let my parents know.” Loki leads you out of the dungeon quickly. “But I need you next to me when I do.” He keeps you close. “If it is Alfeim declaring war, then you may be locked up for no reason. I won’t let that happen.”

“Shouldn’t they realize by now that I don’t side with them?” You sigh. “Loki, I’m sorry you have to deal with me.” He frowns and looks down at you.

“I don’t deal with you, (Y/n). I love you and willingly defend and protect you against anyone who thinks you would do this.” Loki pins you up against a wall. “Do I need to show you how much I love you?”

You swallow and shake your head. “N-not right now.” Loki crashes his lips against yours as your arms instinctively wrap around his neck. “Loki!” You whisper.

“We’re alone, dear.” He smirks and kisses your cheek. “Come on, once we report back to my parents I will show you just how much I love you.” You blush and nod your head, unable to form your words. Loki chuckles and pulls you to his side to continue down to the throne room. “Father,” Loki looks up at Odin and you bow your head.

“All-Father, I…I don’t know who they are personally.” You look up worriedly. “But I noticed he was a prisoner on Alfeim, but I don’t know anything else about him.” Loki nods.

“It’s no one a part of her family.” He confirms. “But he did try to attack her. Whoever he is, he isn’t her friend.” Loki looks at his father confidently.

“Very well then, we will start interrogating him.” You were about to ask what he meant by that, but Loki pulls you out of the room.

“Loki!”

“You don’t want to know, (Y/n).” You nod. “Now,” he stops and kisses you gently. “What does the mother of my child want?” You smile, understanding he is just trying to keep you happy and safe.

“Well…” You still didn’t know if you could ask for any of your weird cravings.

“I was told by mother how sometimes women want strange things. I will try to bring you anything you desire.” Loki rubs your stomach gently. “Anything for you and this little one.”

“Ummm,” you take a deep breath. “I…I want a fish pie…you know? Like a meat pie but with fish instead.”

Loki grins. “Anything else?” He cups your face. You shake your head. “Dear, I am the god of lies.”

“…apples…” You mumble.

“Okay, lets go get them.” He conjures a apple as you two walk to the kitchens for your weird breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

You roam the empty garden, absently rubbing your swollen stomach. “Lady (Y/n)!” You turn quickly and see the personal servant Loki assigned to you since the intruder. You’ve been told that he was hired to kill you and your baby. It made you more anxious to just give birth, so you could hide them away if it happens again.

“Yes, Astred?” You see her walking quickly to catch up.

“I am supposed to accompany you everywhere, in case the baby comes while you’re alone.” She smiles.

“I know, but I just wanted to be alone for a moment.” You sigh. “I’m sure they are still getting ready for Thor’s coronation?”

“Yes, and we need to finish getting you ready.” Astred leads you away to your room. She gets you out of your everyday dress and into a more formal gown. You allow her to braid your hair and picks out your jewelry. You complete your makeup and stand.

“How do I look?” You look at her.

“Beautiful, my lady.” Astred leads you to Loki.

You see him standing just as regal on your wedding day. You suddenly feel underdressed. “My love.” He kisses your hand gently. “How are they?”

“Perfectly fine, dear.” His hand touches your stomach, needing to feel himself.

“Any pain? Any sign of them coming at all?” This is how your conversations start with him now that your child will arrive any day.

“No, darling, I will tell you the moment it does.” Loki kisses you gently. “Any more news about the intruder?”

“He was executed this morning as ceremony for the coronation.” He whispers.

“Any information on who hired him?” You hold his hand nervously.

“Not that I’ve been told.” Loki pats your hand.

“It was probably my family.” You whisper. Loki frowns and shakes his head.

“I will not believe that until I see evidence. Yes, they are unhappy that we are together, but killing you? How could they hire someone to kill their daughter?” He takes a deep breath. “I cannot believe it.”

“Loki…” You sigh. “Just…don’t be surprised, okay?”

“Okay.” Loki takes a deep breath. “Ready?”

“This isn’t about us, so yes.” You smile up at him. “As ready as ever.” Loki plants one last kiss on your lips before you two start down the aisle of the throne room. You feel everyone’s eyes on you, as if they half-expected you to explode. Once down the aisle you stand at Loki’s left, waiting for Thor to come down. Of course, when he does the entire room erupts in cheers. You squeeze Loki’s hand, now used to the noise the Asgardians make during celebrations. Loki looks down at you in annoyance from his brother’s actions. You give him a small smile to let him know you understand. You both listen to Odin’s speech attentively. Then he stopped and whispered words you haven’t heard since before your marriage: frost giants. Loki immediately hands you over to his mother as he, Thor, and Odin all go down into the vault. Frigga pulls you close. “All-mother, what’s going on?”

“It seems frost giants were here somehow.” She looks down at your stomach.

“First my people…now…frost giants?” You wanted to say Loki’s people, but you knew you couldn’t.

“Loki isn’t going to find out.” Frigga plays with your hair, trying to soothe you.

“We don’t know that, All-mother.” You rub your stomach absently. They all come back after about an hour.

“(Y/n), no harm? No others?” He caresses your cheek.

“None that we’re aware of.” You sigh and lean into his touch. Odin and Frigga dismiss the guests, postponing Thor’s coronation. “Why?” You whisper. Usually they could just continue with the ceremony.

“Long story, I will explain later.” You nod and watch Thor take out his rage on a table. Sif and the warriors three are also there, watching. Loki sits with his brother, trying to calm him down. “There is nothing you can do without defying father.”

Thor stands and starts encouraging them to go to Jotunheim. You shake your head, knowing Loki is going to find out the truth if he goes. “Loki, please, reason with him.” You whisper.

“He won’t listen to reason, (Y/n). The only thing I can do is go and make sure this doesn’t get worse.” Loki kisses you gently. “Don’t worry, I will return.”

“No, please stay here with me, with our baby.” You feel tears run down your face. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I have to, (Y/n). You know I do.” Loki holds you close. “I swear I will return to you.” You bury your face into his neck.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Loki pulls you into a deep kiss this time. “Just wait for me, little one.” He whispers to your stomach before kissing it lightly. “I must go now.” You watch Loki run to catch up with the others feeling helpless. You felt like you needed to tell somebody,  _anybody._ You make your way to his parents.

“All-father, All-mother, I have concerns.” You hesitantly explain what happened and where they’ve gone. “I tried to stop them, stop him, but they were determined so he was too.” You feel like the short time of happiness you two felt was going to be gone the moment he returns. Frigga wraps an arm around you and Odin starts getting ready to bring them back by force. You follow Frigga to the Bifrost and wait patiently for their return. They all come back in a blinding light and you rush to Loki, flinging your arms around his neck. “You’re alive. Gods, you’re alive.” You feel him slowly, almost hesitating, wrap his arms around you. “Loki, is something wrong?” You look into his eyes and cup his face. Odin and Thor start arguing and you jump a little. Loki pulls you towards his mother.

“Take her to our room.” This was the first time Loki was rough with you. He pushes you toward his mother. You feel tears in your eyes when you see his glare fixed on your stomach. “I will see you soon, (Y/n).”

“Loki…” You hear Frigga’s voice break too. “Don’t punish her.”

“I’m not.” He turns away and tries to save Thor from banishment as Frigga leads you away back to the palace.

“I was too late…” You cry, knowing the Loki that came back will never be the same man as before.

“This isn’t your fault, child.” She wraps an arm around you comfortingly. “Come, I will sit with you until Loki returns.”

“That’s not necessary, my queen.” You whisper. “I have Astred until he returns.” You knew you were going to dismiss Astred the moment you were in your room, though. You just wanted to be alone with your child. You sit in a chair, far away from the fire’s warmth. You didn’t want comfort, you didn’t want anything except to hold Loki close and tell him the truth. You feel Astred hovering around you, wondering what’s wrong. “You may go, Astred. I’ll be fine.”

“Has Prince Loki gotten hurt?” She tries to guess what is troubling you.

“No, he…he’s returned.” You sigh. “Loki will be here any moment, I do not wish for you to see him in the state that he’s in.” You take a deep breath.

“Is Prince Loki angry with you? Will he hurt you?” Astred looks at your stomach worriedly. “Will he hurt the baby?”

“I don’t think he’s angry with me…yet. But he won’t harm me or our child, I can assure you of that.” You smile at her. “Go on, we will be fine.” Astred bows and leaves you alone to your thoughts as they wonder back to Loki and how he will tell you.


	15. Chapter 15

You become inpatient and start pacing the balcony. “(Y/n).” You turn and see your husband. His face expresses sadness and hopelessness before his eyes land on your stomach. “I want you to terminate this pregnancy.”

“Wha-What?” You were nearly to term, you couldn’t just terminate it, even if you wanted to. “We can’t, it’s too late in the pregnancy, you know this.” You start rambling. “And why? Why would you want to kill  _our_  child? After everything we’ve been through, why would you want our child dead?”

“That thing is not a child!” He snarls.

“How could you say that?!” You start sobbing. “Of course it is! It’s  _our_ baby! A symbol of our love! Proof that we are one!”

“You don’t know what’s growing inside you!”

“Yes I do!” You scream. “I know exactly what I’m carrying! I’m carrying  _your_  child!  _My_  child!” Painful cramps start in your lower abdomen. “No…Not now!” You hold onto the balcony, waiting for the contraction to finish. “Damn it, Loki, I know what you are! I’ve known this entire time!” You glare at him through your tears. “I still married you. I still made love to you. I still want our child alive!” As soon as the pain went away you ran from him to find his mother. You didn’t trust him to not kill your child the moment they were born. Loki grabs your arm. “Loki, let me go!” His grip tightens and you feel a bruise form.

“You  _knew?!_ ” He yells. “You knew what I was? That I was a monster?” Loki throws you down onto the bed. “You knew before our marriage?”

“Y-yes…” You don’t meet his eyes, fearful of what he will do. “Loki…I was told before our marriage because I had to carry your child…” You whisper. “I was sworn to secrecy by your parents. My life depended on me not telling you the truth.”

“And you still want this monster inside you to live?”

“It’s not a monster!” You scream. “It’s our baby! I love them more than anything in all the realms!” You sob again as another contraction rocks your body. “Get your mother.” You practically growl.

“Not until you agree to kill it the moment it’s born!”

“Never!” You yell at him. “I will not kill our innocent child!” You grip the sheets. “Fine, I’ll give birth alone.”

“(Y/n)—” He starts toward you.

“No!” You scream at Loki. “Get the fuck out of this room, right now!” You glare and cry out. “I will do this alone!”

“But you’ll—”

“I don’t give a shit!” You sit up a bit to get a better angle. “If you aren’t going to get your mother and the healer, then get the hell out of this room so I can give birth in peace!” You scream. “Now!” Loki leaves the room, not wanting to distress you more. You move to stand on your knees on the bed, remembering it would help push them out. “I’m going to die because my husband is a stubborn ass.” You growl to yourself as you push with another contraction. “Fuck, this hurts…”

“Child…” You see Frigga there. “Loki told me contractions have started.”

“Yes…” You grit your teeth. “And he wants the baby killed, so don’t give it to him, no matter what happens.” You grip her hand. “Promise me!”

“I promise, (Y/n).” Frigga squeezes your hand gently and kisses your forehead. “It’s too late to move you, so the healer is coming here shortly.”

You nod. “Thank you…” You squeeze her hand painfully as another contraction comes. “They’re getting closer together.”

“Okay, just breathe.” She quickly pours cold water and dabs your forehead with the cloth. “That’s it.” Frigga smiles. “You aren’t alone.”

“My queen, how is she?” The healer runs in. “(Y/n), how are you feeling?”

“In…pain…” You get out through gritted teeth. Loki enters. “Leave.” You glare at him before crying out in pain.

Loki flinches from your cry. “I’m here to help.”

“You’ve done enough!” You yell. “Shit!”

Loki ignores you and holds your other hand. “I’m here.” He whispers and kisses your temple. “Mother, is there something she can have for the pain?”

“Loki…” Frigga looks at her son. “No, it’s too late for that.” You cry out again and Loki flinches.

“I…want them…to live.” You look pointedly at Loki. “Do…you understand?”

“Yes.” Loki kisses your hand.

“I mean it.” You cry out again, crushing both Frigga’s and Loki’s hand. Hours pass as Loki and Frigga try to comfort you. You couldn’t focus on anything but the pain, still not believing Loki.

“Good, they’re almost here.” The healer encourages you. You cry out, trying to push. “That’s it.”

Loki takes the cloth from his mother and starts trying to make you feel better. “Everything will be okay.” He whispers more to himself than you.

“L-Loki…” You squeeze your eyes shut. “Please…” You take a deep breath. “Please love them…”

“What are you saying?” Loki frowns.

“Loki…” Frigga looks at him sadly. “You know what she’s saying.”

“No, you won’t die. I swear to you.” Loki growls and squeezes your hand.

“Y-you don’t know that.” You pant.

“Shhh…” Loki presses his forehead to yours. “I won’t let you die. I love you.”

You feel tears in your eyes. “I-I love you too.” You kiss him softly before focusing on giving birth.

“I’m sorry.” Loki realizes this child could be the only thing he has from you. “I-I’ll love them. I promise.” He wipes your tears and pets your hair. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” You cry out again and this time a scream accompanies yours. “Is it them?” You try sitting up, but Loki and Frigga prevent you.

“It’s a girl.” The healer smiles and cuts the umbilical cord. “A beautiful baby girl.” She’s still screaming as the healer wraps her in a blanket and hands her to you.

“Eilna Lokidottir.” You smile down at your blue daughter. “An elven name from me and her last name from you.” She settles down and stares at you at the sound of your voice. “Yes, I’m your mommy.” You coo tiredly, but you still don’t trust Loki fully with her. Eilna changes her form to look like her mother. “Oh you’re just so perfect!” You cuddle her. “Loki, look at how perfect she is!” You beam up at him. Loki studies the scene before him. You holding your daughter close, exposing your breast to feed her. Your smile never faltering since meeting her. Why did he feel warmth spread through him? What was he feeling? “Loki?” You look up at him worriedly, instinctively holding Eilna closer. What if he never accepts her? Could you live with him?

“Yes?” Loki shakes his head, realizing he’s been staring. “She is more than I could hope for.” He moves to lay next to you, watching the scene.

“Really?” You watch him in disbelief.

“Yes, really.” Loki kisses your cheek and puts an arm around you. “Hi princess.” He coos. Eilna just focuses on feeding, ignoring his voice.

“Don’t worry, once she’s done she won’t stop staring.” You chuckle and lean against him. “Do you love her?”

“More than I thought possible.” He whispers. “I wish I deserved you.”

“Hush now.” You elbow him gently. “Accept who you and our daughter is and you will deserve me.”

“I will try, my dear.” You sigh and rest your head against his shoulder, feeling exhaustion take over.

“That is all I can ask for, Loki.” You whisper. Your daughter is done feeding and Frigga takes her to burp her, allowing Loki to hold you completely. “Be good to her while I rest.” You yawn. “I expect her back in my arms when I awaken.” You close your eyes as you mumble.

Loki chuckles and kisses your forehead. “I swear I will treat her right for you, my love.” He looks at his mother and holds out his arm that’s not around you. “May I hold her, mother?”

“Yes,” Frigga hands her son Eilna. “But I’m staying here until (Y/n) awakens.”

“You don’t have to.” Loki frowns at his mother.

“Yes I do. I promised her I would watch over her child when she wasn’t available.” Frigga sits beside the bed. “I’m sorry son. Until we know you won’t harm Eilna, we can’t leave you alone with her.”

“Mother!” He protests. “I won’t harm her!”

“What you said to (Y/n) is concerning, Loki.” His mother calmly explained to him. “We can’t just expect you to love her because she changed to look like her mother. She is still part Jotun.” Loki holds Eilna closer to his chest.

“Fine…” Loki kisses her hair. “But I won’t hurt my daughter.” He whispers down to Eilna. “My precious girl…”

You stir and barely open your eyes. You smile when you see Loki smiling down at your daughter. “Loki?” You whisper.

“Rest, sweetheart.” He murmurs. “She’s in good hands.”

You nod and see Frigga there as well. “Okay.” You close your eyes and curl up next to your husband, feeling relaxed knowing Frigga is there.


	16. Chapter 16

You wake up to crying as Loki tries calming Eilna with Frigga telling him what to do. “Just hold her close and pat her back gently.”

“I _am_ doing that mother! It’s not working!” Loki grows frustrated.

“Here, Loki, give her to me.” You whisper. Loki turns to you surprised.

“Did we wake you?”

“No, our princess did.” You take her into your arms calmly. “Darling, she can sense your unease.” Eilna starts trying to feed, still whimpering. “And it looks like she’s hungry. She just wanted her mommy.”

A soldier enters the room and bows. “My king, you are needed.”

“King?” You frown and look to Loki as he stands. “What happened to Odin? Thor? Why are you king?” You feel your distress return.

“Mother, fill her in while I take care of this.”

“(Y/n)…” Frigga sighs. “Thor was banished and Odin…Odin fell into his Odinsleep. We are unsure when he will awaken.”

“What? How? Why?” You couldn’t hide your concern. “How long is Thor banished?”

“Until he has learned his lesson and becomes worthy of his power.” Frigga sighs.

“Show me to Odin. I will help you keep vigilance.” You stand after Eilna is finished, dressing in a maternal gown. “Come, Frigga, you’ve been there for me. I want to be there for you now.”

“Of course, dear.” She leads you to where Odin lays. “He can still hear, if you want to talk.”

“I just worry about what Loki will do as king.” You whisper. “How much power does he have?”

“All the power, except taking Thor out of the line of succession.” Frigga says quietly. You bite your lip against your tears.

“He hates himself, my queen.” You whisper.

“I am not your queen at this moment. It is you who is queen.” She smiles gently.

“No, I was never born to be a queen. Just a diplomat.” You explain.

“Isn’t that a queen?” She counters.

“Frigga…” You sigh. “Loki’s self-loathing is going to grow. He hates the frost giants as much as the other Asgardians.”

“All will be well, (Y/n), believe me.” She squeezes your hand.

“I wish I could believe you.”

Loki listens intently during the meetings, deciding what needs to be done while Odin is asleep. He knew this position was temporary, but he couldn’t help wonder if he would be a greater ruler than Thor. He’s much more level headed than his brother, less rash. Yes, he lacks strength, but Thor lacks tact. “And if my brother never becomes worthy?”

“He will, my king.” One of the advisors told him. “You must have faith in your brother.”

“I will try, but he’s been a bit too hardheaded in the past for me to put my complete faith in him.” Loki tries to explain without sounding jealous, yet all the advisors knew what he was getting at.

“King Loki…this is just a temporary position. You know this.”

“Yes, but shouldn’t we prepare for the worst?”

“lf there is a worse possibility, you will only rule until your daughter becomes of age.” Another advisor explains.

Loki could tell they didn’t like him in power. _Do they know his race? Or is it because nobody likes him in this bloody place anyways?_ Loki sighs. “Very well, we discuss in more detail when the time comes.” He leaves, frustrated by them all. He walks to his room and finds it empty. Panic flows through him and he visits his father, believing his mother is there. “Mother, where’s—” You look up along with Frigga. “(Y/n)? What are you doing out of bed?”

You shrug. “I’ve rested long enough and am helping your mother watch over your father.”

“How is he?” You allow Frigga to explain his condition as you look down at your daughter. What will happen to her? Loki notices how quiet you are. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

You shake your head. “Nothing, Loki. Just worried about your father and brother.”

“(Y/n), don’t worry too much. I’m worried about your strength.”

“I’ll be fine.” You smile down at Eilna. “Our daughter should know her grandfather and uncle though. Oh, Thor is going to be so disappointed when he finds out she’s already born!”

Loki frowns. “(Y/n), let’s talk in private.” You kiss Frigga’s cheek before following Loki out of the room. “Thor’s reaction shouldn’t matter. It’s not his child.”

“But he is your brother! And he was just as excited as you, remember?”

“She is not his!” He growls a warning.

You stare up at him in shock, realizing what’s going on. “You hope he doesn’t return…”

“Is that such a bad thing? He’s not ready to be king.”

“You aren’t either! You weren’t raised to be king!” He slaps you. Eilna starts crying and you hold your stinging cheek. “I’m right, Loki. You know I’m right.” You leave him and make it to the nursery. You pace the small room, comforting Eilna through your tears. “Shh, baby girl…mommy’s okay. Daddy is just…upset right now.” You whisper. Finally she calms down and holds onto your dress. “Yes, mommy will protect you from everyone…” You sit in a rocking chair and rock her to sleep. “Go on, little one. We’ve had a big day.” You sit there for a moment, just holding your daughter close. The slap didn’t hurt really, not compared to your heart shattering because he hit you. You two had an understanding, but it seems Loki decided to forget that. You lay your daughter in her crib. “I still love you and daddy. And nothing is going to change that.” You whisper down to her before going back to the rocking chair and falling asleep yourself.


	17. Chapter 17

You awake to your daughter’s cries. “I’m coming, Eilna.” You say softly, standing and lifting your daughter up. “Was it a nightmare?” You hold her close to your chest. “Shh, mommy is here.” You whisper. “Nothing will ever harm you.” You hear feet running around along with sounds of pain and fighting. “What has your father done?” You breathe before materializing a long dagger. Eilna starts crying again and you try to comfort her. “No, baby girl, it’s alright.” You stand beside the door to the outside, ready to stab an intruder.

The door opens and you swing. “My lady! Please!” Astred begs. You stop your arm and sigh.

“Astred!” You pull her into the room. “What’s going on?”

“Frost giants are here, in the palace. No one knows how they appeared.” She’s terrified.

“Stay here with Eilna.” You hand her your daughter. “I will go and make sure the queen is safe.” You promise.

“No, please!” Astred holds your arm. “Don’t leave.”

“Astred, someone needs to go out there and make sure everyone else is okay.” You calmly tell her. “I will be right back.” You slip out of the nursery into an empty hallway. Quietly, you stalk to the room where Odin lays. “Frigga?” You see a frost giant looming over Odin and freeze. He looks over at you and smirks.

“You must be one of the wives, as you are not Asgardian.” He stalks toward you. Frigga runs from the other side of the room and attacks, but he backhands her away. “Silly woman.” He grunts. You take a step back. _Where’s Loki? Is he dead?_ “Well, there’s no sense in letting you live after I kill everyone, now is there?” Astred runs into you and startles you.

“Astred!” You yell. “Go!” You push her in the opposite direction.

“She is a frost giant?!” Astred hands you Eilna with disgust in her eyes. You take your daughter and hold her close. “I thought she was Loki’s?”

“She is Loki’s!” You yell. The frost giant stops and listens when he heard Astred’s exclaimation. “Loki is a frost giant!” You spat back in her face, comforting your daughter. “Shh, mommy’s here.” You whisper.

“(Y/n)…” You see Frigga look at you horrified. “You shouldn’t have said that in the presence of Laufey.”

“Laufey?” You whisper and look back to the frost giant. “You son of a bitch!” You yell. “You abandoned him to die! Just because he was tiny?!”

“(Y/n)!” Frigga warns you, but it was too late. Laufey starts forward, intending to slay you and his grandchild.

You squeeze your eyes shut, waiting for death to claim you. Suddenly you feel warm liquid splash on you and you open your eyes. Odin’s spear was through Laufey. “Know that you were killed by the son of Odin.” Loki removes the spear and Laufey falls to the ground dead.

“Loki…” You whisper.

“I’m here.” He holds you close. “I’m here, my love.” You cry against him as Frigga hugs you both.

“Thor!” You look up and see him standing there in the doorway. Frigga smiles and runs to him too.

“You want to tell them, or shall I?” You frown at his words.

“Loki?” You look at him concerned.

“Tell them how you told me father is dead, how you left me on Midgard while you ruled.”

“Is this true?” You whisper. Loki ignores you and the two of them start fighting. You hold Eilna close to your chest and move out of their way, afraid of them hurting her. They take it outside of the palace, toward the Bifrost. You look at Frigga terrified. “What can I do?”

“Go to him.” She cups your face. “I will watch her.” You hand her your daughter and run.

You make it to the Bifrost and see Thor start destroying the bridge. “Thor! Loki!” You try to reach them, but Loki shoves you away. When you look up the Bifrost was gone, Loki and Thor were gone, replaced by Odin over the edge, holding onto something. You run to them. “Loki!” You see him dangling on the edge of the spear, holding on for life.

“I’m sorry (Y/n)!” He yells up at you before looking at father. “I could have done it, father! For all of us!”

“No, Loki.” Odin sadly looks at him. You wanted to shove him off the bridge yourself. All he had to do was lie, not reject Loki while he was hurting this much.

“Loki! Don’t, please!” You cry. “Think about Eilna! She needs you!” Loki looks at you.

“I’m sorry.” He lets go and you scream. You collapse, staring at the abyss were Loki disappeared into.

Odin pulls Thor up and the two of them drag you away from the edge. You couldn’t find it in yourself to move, so Thor lifted you and carried you back to the palace. Frigga sees you in Thor’s arms and knows Loki was gone. “No…” Thor sets you down and you take Eilna into your arms as Thor comforts his mother. “What happened?” She’s crying just as much as you.

You sigh and walk back out to the bridge as the warriors come together to both celebrate that Thor is back and mourn Loki’s death. Heimdall is there and nods to you. “Where is he?” You ask softly.

“I can’t sense him, Lady (Y/n).” He admits. You look down at Eilna. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” You whisper, numb still. “She will know who her father is.”

“I have no doubt.” He smiles sadly and pats your shoulder. “You will be a great mother.”

“I hope so.” You look out at the stars. “I will see you again, my prince.” You whisper. “When it is time for me to join you in death.”


End file.
